


You Make My Day (even if it is through text)

by flaismin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And also normal story writing, Cliche, Crush, Donghyuck texts to wrong person, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Do Fluff, I really don't know but it is not REALLY bad, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, JaeNo in later chapters, M/M, Mark is popular, Oh also, Texting, but fluff, i guess, which happens to be Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 19,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaismin/pseuds/flaismin
Summary: It was cold.The movie was about to start.But Jaemin was late.M.Lee (@leem99):I’m really not your friend.And… You have a crush on me?And Donghyuck texted his crush instead of his best friend. Great.or: Donghyuck texts his crush thinking he was texting to his best friend and he says to his crush that he has a crush on him.





	1. confessing (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance! I should warn you that English is not my first language! So if you see any mistakes, please warn me so I can fix them! I'm new here so I don't know how to do many things... I hope you guys bear with me... Thank you in advance!

**You have one new message.  
Someone who is not in your contact list has sent you a message. If you don’t know this person,  report as spam.**

  
  
**Unknown Person (@leed0606)**  
Jaemin! Where are you?  
The movie is about to start.  
**[Sent: 14:40, 23.01.2017]**

**M.Lee (@leem99)**  
Who are you?  
**[Sent: 14:40, 23.01.2017]**

**Unknown Person (@leed0606)**  
Hahaha, so funny.  
It’s freezing.  
**[Sent: 14:40, 23.01.2017]**

**  
**

**M.Lee (@leem99)**  
You are texting to wrong person.  
I don’t know you.  
**[Sent: 14:41, 23.01.2017]**

**  
**

**Unknown Person (@leed0606)**  
Seriously, Jaemin. I’m not in my mood.  
It’s freezing, get your ass here.   
**[Sent: 14:42, 23.01.2017]**

**  
**

**M.Lee (@leem99)**  
But, really. I don’t know you.  
And I’m not Jaemin.  
**[Sent: 14:44, 23.01.2017]**

**Unknown Person (@leed0606)**  
You did this last time too.  
Do you stil think you are GD?  
Or Iron Man, maybe?  
**[Sent: 14:45, 23.01.2017]**

**  
**

**M.Lee (@leem99)**  
No. I’m Lee Minhyung.  
**[Sent: 14:46, 23.01.2017]**

**  
**

**Unknown Person (@leed0606)**  
Not funny. Don’t act like you are my crush.  
Are you jealous?  
Lol, you are my best friend.  
He doesn’t even know that I exist.  
**[Sent: 14:48, 23.01.2017]**

**  
**

**M.Lee (@leem99)**  
I’m really not your friend.  
And… You have a crush on me?  
**[Sent: 14:50, 23.01.2017]**

**Unknown Person (@leed0606)**  
Wait.  
You’re running to me now.  
Shit.  
Your ID.  
Shit.  
Sorry.  
Sorry.  
Sorry.  
Can you please forget this conversation?  
I’m really sorry.  
I know that you don’t like when people know your ID or number…  
I’m not going to give your ID anyone.  
Promise.  
I’m sorry.  
**[Sent: 14:59, 23.01.2017]**

**M.Lee (@leem99)**  
Wait.  
You said you had a crush on me?  
What’s your name?  
Hey?  
**[Sent: 15:00, 23.01.2017]**

**Unknown Person (@leed0606)**  
If I tell you my name  
Then I have to leave the country.  
We can’t afford that.  
**[Sent: 15:01, 23.01.2017]**

**  
**

**M.Lee (@leem99)**  
Dude, it’s cool.  
Just tell me your name.  
No one is gonna judge you.  
**[Sent: 15:02, 23.01.2017]**

**  
**

**Unknown Person (@leed0606)**  
It’s not fine.  
I’m embarrassed.  
And I’m dudezoned.  
And I’m not going to tell you my name.  
Sorry for texting you in the first place.  
**[Sent: 15:03, 23.01.2017]**

**  
**

**M.Lee (@leem99)**  
Okay, then.  
I hope the movie is good.  
Bye?  
**[Sent: 15:04, 23.01.2017]**

**Unknown Person (@leed0606)**  
Yeah.. Bye..  
I’m sorry again.  
**[Sent: 15:05, 23.01.2017]**

Lee Donghyuck hit his head with his own head in the middle of a movie, without caring about the looks he get from the people around him, including his best friend, Na Jaemin.  
  
“Hey, is everything okay?” His best friend whispered as he tried not to distrub anyone. Donghyuck shook his head to the sides, **nothing** was okay. Could he be any dumber? Was there anyone on Earth who is dumber than him?  
  
“I texted my crush, thinking it was you, and I kinda… told him that he was my crush… I… really hate myself…” When Donghyuck turned to his friend and tried to see his face clearly in the dark, he realised that he was biting his lip to prevent his laughter. He rolled his eyes.  
  
“I know, it was a dumb move… I don’t need anyone else to remind me that… I just… can’t with myself.” Donghyuck said as he tried to pay attention to the movie playing in front of him (he paid for that, of course he is going to watch it.)  
  
A few minutes later, he felt Jaemin coming closer to his ear, so he gave his attention to hear what his friend is trying to say. “Hey, maybe this can be a opportunity for you to confess your feelings to Minhyung. I suggest you to use it wisely, Donghyuck.”

 

On the other hand, Lee Minhyung (or Mark Lee, since he prefered to be called by his family and close friends) was smiling as he thought of the person who had a crush on him.  
  
To be honest, it wasn’t the first time that someone had a crush on him. As someone who moved from Canada to South Korea, captain of the basketball team, a good football player, someone who got A+ in all of his lessons and as if everything wasn’t enough he was handsome and had a good responsibility, he had recieved many confessions through years.  
  
Normally, people would just tell him that they loved him, or they would ask him out. Minhyung wouldn’t accept any of them, he would think that they would only like him because of his looks or they would just like him because he is popular (he accepted a few in the beginning and they Minhyung was correct about his guesses.)  
  
However, this time, this person didn’t even tried to approach him when he learned he was Lee Minhyung, the person he had crush on, he was actually embarrassed.

“Hey, Jeno? Do you know anyone named Jaemin?” He asked to his best friend who was focused on the game he was playing.  
  
“Um, a few. Why? Did something happen?”

“Nope. Just asking.”


	2. curiousity & decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one who sends the first text will be on the left side so sides may change each chapter. Actually first chapters are mostly fillers, so they are boring... Sorry.

Minhyung read the messages one more time as he was eating his brother’s chocolate cookies while lying on his bed. He was really curious about this person and he was determined to find out who they are.  
  
Although he doesn’t know the person, somehow he trusts him that he won’t give his ID to anyone. He really wants to write to the person, to know more about them but he doesn’t know what to write so he just writes something (he still wants to look cool though.)

 ****  
M.Lee (@leem99)  
Hey ****  
[Sent: 21:31, 23.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Hey ****  
[Sent: 21:31, 23.01.2017]

****M.Lee (@leem99)  
So  
About dudezoning.  
Is it a problem for you?  
I didn’t do that on purpose. ****  
[Sent: 21:32, 23.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Ha?  
Oh, no problem.  
I already know my place. ****  
[Sent: 21:34, 23.01.2017]

****M.Lee (@leem99)  
I feel bad  
when you say stuff like that ****  
[Sent: 21:34, 23.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Lol  
why?  
that’s the truth ****  
[Sent: 21:35, 23.01.2017]

****M.Lee (@leem99)  
Why don’t you tell me your name?  
I’m curious. ****  
[Sent: 21:36, 23.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
I’m embarrassed.  
That’s why.  
I see you at school time to time.  
If I tell you my name, I won’t be able to face you. ****  
[Sent: 21:36, 23.01.2017]

****M.Lee (@leem99)  
Maybe we could get along well?  
You wouldn’t know without trying. ****  
[Sent: 21:37, 23.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Trust me, you wouldn’t even look at me twice. ****  
[Sent: 21:37, 23.01.2017]

****M.Lee (@leem99)  
You can’t know that. ****  
[Sent: 21:38, 23.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Don’t get me wrong  
but why do you keep texting me?  
**[Sent: 21:56, 23.01.2017]**

****M.Lee (@leem99)  
Because I’m curious.  
Don’t misunderstand me. ****  
[Sent: 21:58, 23.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
I would never think such thing.  
Lol  
It sounds like a joke  
**[Sent: 21:58, 23.01.2017]**

 

 ****M.Lee (@leem99)  
? ****  
[Sent: 21:59, 23.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
You.  
Hahaha  
I’m kidding.  
Sorry.  
You liking me sounds like a joke.  
Or a dream?  
A really good one.  
(Please don’t read what I wrote just now.) ****  
[Sent: 22:01, 23.01.2017]

****M.Lee (@leem99)  
I think I didn’t get the joke…  
Look, I have to pick Jisung from his friend, so gotta go!  
I’m stil curious about you…  
So I think I’m going to text you later?  
Bye  
**[Sent: 22:04, 23.01.2017]**

Donghyuck breathed heavily as he put his phone down. His heart was beating so fast and his mind was full of questions. Why was Minhyung texting him? Well, Donghyuck had an asnwer for that. He was only curious. He wouldn’t text him if he learnt who he was.  
  
Donghyuck had a crush on Lee Minhyung, yes. But this didn’t mean that he enjoyed getting texts from the other. Well, he enjoyed that too. Only if he wasn’t this shy and embarrassed. Only if he could be himself while texting him. He was just so… awkward. Donghyuck wasn’t really a type to be awkward but once he was awkward, he would be awkward as hell.  
  
He read through the messages once again. He couldn’t understand the other. Did he want to be friends? No. Minhyung had many friends, he had the cool ones.  
  
Then, what was the other one thinking? He knew that Donghyuck liked him (he didn’t knoe his name thankfully) then why did he keep texting him? Didn’t he think that he might be giving hopes to someone?  
  
Donghyuck slapped himself lightly. He shouldn’t get his hopes high. Never. Minhyung was the clueless person ever and he would never do something like that. And he would never like Donghyuck in **that way**.  
  
_“I suggest you to use it wisely, Donghyuck.”_  
  
Donghyuck raised his eyebrows as he remembered Jaemin’s words. He got up from where he was lying and stood up. He didn’t have to give up.  
  
He, Lee Donghyuck, was given a chance and, hell, he was going to use it wisely.

 __  
  



	3. rude

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Nice jacket.  
**[Sent: 07:50, 26.01.2017]**

 

  
****M.Lee (@leem99)  
Thanks, it’s a gift from Jisung.  
**[Sent: 07:50, 26.01.2017]**  
  
M.Lee (@leem99)  
Wait…  
How do you know?  
Are you around? ****  
[Sent: 07:51, 26.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
We go to the same school.  
But you can’t see me.  
I’m in the class.  
Saw you from a window.  
Not a stalker tho ****  
Just saw you walking ****  
[Sent: 07:52, 26.01.2017]

****

****M.Lee (@leem99)  
It’s not fair.  
You know a lot about me.  
I know nothing. ****  
[Sent: 07:52, 26.01.2017]

****

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
What do you wanna know? ****  
[Sent: 07:53, 26.01.2017]

****M.Lee (@leem99)  
Some stuff.  
Like…  
How old are you? ****  
[Sent: 07:53, 26.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Old enough. ****  
[Sent: 07:53, 26.01.2017]

****M.Lee (@leem99)  
Answer me.  
Knowing this won’t help me to find you.  
**[Sent: 07:54, 26.01.2017]**

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
A year younger than you.  
But I’m a little bit taler than you.  
You are cute. ****  
[Sent: 07:54, 26.01.2017]

****M.Lee (@leem99)  
Lesson is about to start gotta go.  
**[Sent: 07:55, 26.01.2017]**

****  
Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Rude. ****  
[Sent: 07:55, 26.01.2017]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this.


	4. you like someone, don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update, 'YEY'

**Unknown Person (@leed0606) changed your name to “Rude Boy” this name will only be seen in this conversation.**

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
That was rude. ****  
[Sent: 18:23, 26.01.2017]

****Rude Boy (@leem99)  
What? The teacher was entering the class.  
**[Sent: 18:23, 26.01.2017]**

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
I’m not talking about that.  
You rejected Yein in front of everyone. ****  
[Sent: 18:23, 26.01.2017]

****Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Look, there is a reason that I don’t accept people.  
**[Sent: 18:24, 26.01.2017]**

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
What’s it?  
**[Sent: 18:24, 26.01.2017]**

****Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Not the time to tell you. ****  
[Sent: 18:24, 26.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
You like someone, don’t you? ****  
[Sent: 18:25, 26.01.2017]

****Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Could be… ****  
[Sent: 18:26, 26.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Okay..  
I got my message. ****  
[Sent: 18:27, 26.01.2017]  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this.


	5. giving hopes

****Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Good morning  
**[Sent: 06:55, 30.01.2017]**

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Good morning ****  
[Sent: 06:55, 30.01.2017]

****Rude Boy (@leem99)  
You haven’t texted me for 4 days.  
So I decided to text you.  
What are you doing? ****  
[Sent: 06:56, 30.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
You are giving me hopes.  
Stop it.  
**[Sent: 06:56, 30.01.2017]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know guys...


	6. minus

****Rude Boy (@leem99)  
I didn’t want to give you hopes.  
I just wanna know more about you.  
Who knows that I won’t like you?  
Maybe we can be friends?  
Maybe we can be more?  
Maybe we won’t like each other but stay as strangers?  
You give up without trying.  
I want to know who you are.  
Not knowing makes me uncomfortable.  
You don’t have to tell everything aboout you at once.  
But you should start from somewhere. ****  
[Sent: 14:32, 30.01.2017]


	7. starting point

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Okay, let’s be friends.  
I will feel more comfortable. ****  
[Sent: 14:53, 30.01.2017]

****Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Okay..  
What should I call you my dear friend? ****  
[Sent: 14:55, 30.01.2017]

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Everything but that.  
You are only a year older than me but that sounds like you are a grandpa trying to be friends with his grandson. ****  
[Sent: 14:57, 30.01.2017]

****Rude Boy (@leem99)  
What kind of grandpa says that to his grandson?  
**[Sent: 14:58, 30.01.2017]**

****Unknown Person (@leed0606)  
Well, mine did.  
We are a strange family.  
Don’t judge.  
You can call me Haechan btw.  
Not my real name but…  
Better than nothing I guess. ****  
[Sent: 15:00, 30.01.2017]

****Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Yes!  
Okay then.  
Now my basketball practise will start!  
Gotta go! Ttyl ****  
[Sent: 15:01, 30.01.2017]

**You changed @leed0606’s name to “Haechan” this name only will be seen in this conversation.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are friends now! Yey!


	8. knowing a little (about each other)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for your lovely comments! I can't believe you like this lol! It's been a while since I've posted but this is a long one so I hope it makes it up (also I will try to post another one late at night, well couple of hours later) 
> 
> Also I wrote this chapter and posted it on my phone so if you see anything weird or mistakes please let me know!

Rude **Boy (@leem99)**  
Hey  
[Sent: 21:32, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Are you back from eating?  
[Sent: 21:33, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yeah...  
Sorry...  
I needed to help Jisung on his maths homework that's why it took such a long time.  
[Sent: 21:34, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
That's fine.  
I have a younger sister too  
She looks so cute  
But actually pain in the ass  
I love her tho  
[Sent: 21:36, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yeah, I can totally feel your love.  
So what have you been doing?  
[Sent: 21:37, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
My parents are out of the town so I had to cook for my sister and I.  
Then we tidied up the place a little.  
Now I'm just chillin  
[Sent: 21:38, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Wow, do you know how to cook?  
Are you good at it?  
[Sent: 21:39, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Well, I feel shameless saying this myself  
But Jaemin says that I'm shameless all the time so I will just tell you  
My food tastes like heaven  
[Sent: 21:41, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
That was really shameless lol  
But if I was good at cooking I would be like you too I guess  
But we will never know  
Because I can't cook at all  
Like once I tried to cook for my family  
That night dad took us out for dinner  
And mum banned me from kitchen so  
You must be talented  
[Sent: 21:43, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Lmao  
You can't be that bad!  
Like you ace everything  
How can you be that bad at something  
I can't believe you  
[Sent: 21:44, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I'm that bad...  
And I don't ace in everything  
[Sent: 21:45, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
You really do!  
Hey, Jaemin wants to skype with me about something important  
I'll text to you later?  
[Sent: 21:46, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Sure!  
Bye!  
[Sent: 21:47, 30.01.2017]

 

  
After putting down his phone Mark remembered the conversation with his friend after practise. They were playing a console game, again, in Jeno's house. "Mark?" Jeno asked as he was fully focused on the game that they are playing. He had suddenly remembered that the thing he had to tell him. "Are you listening to me?" He said as he shot a glance to his friend who was as focused as he was.

"Yeah," was the only answer he got from Mark. "Why dude?" He added a little bit later since he didn't get any answers from Jeno.

"Do you remember the name you asked me a while ago?"

With Jeno's words Mark had paused the game and gave his all attention to his friend who was a little bit angry because he stopped game. Mark encouraged his friend to talk with his hands.

"Well," his friend continued to talk. "I know three Jaemins in total. One of them is a math geek named Kim Jaemin. The other one is Lee Jaemin who is a little... well... and the last one is Na Jaemin. He is one of the best football players in our school."

So, if these are the only Jaemins in their school then this meant one of them was the friend of Haechan. These must be the only ones in their school because Jeno literally knows everyone in their school.

"Thank you." He says when he realizes that he was staring at Jeno's face without even saying anything.

"No problem dude. I didn't even do anything but I'm curious why were you curious about a Jaemin? Like, I don't think that's the guy that you-"

"Jeno!" Mark interrupted his friend when he started talking about that subject with a smirk on his face. "I told you, there is nothing like that!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jeno said as he shruged his shoulder with a smirk on his face. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Was it too long? Hahaha
> 
> So.. I don't know, was it weird? Let me know!


	9. a little support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! Yey!!! 
> 
> This is posted via my phone! If you see any mistakes or weird things write in the comments so that I can fix them.

**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I heard that you were looking for a Jaemin.  
[Sent: 22:23, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Nope  
Why would you say that?  
[Sent: 22:24, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Jaemin was with some of his friends and they told him that Jeno was looking for someone named Jaemin who might have a connection with you.  
Sure, Jeno knows everyone.  
Probably he knows Jaemin, too.  
[Sent: 22:25, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Okay, I just asked Jeno if he knew any Jaemins. I didn't tell him to find me your Jaemin.  
Sorry. I'll tell him not to that. I don't want to disturb your friend.  
[Sent: 22:26, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Thanks.  
Because he is kind of scared of you guys.  
Especially, Jeno.  
That guy should smile a little.  
Scares my little Jaeminie.  
[Sent: 22:27, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
He is actually really nice. He just doesn't like people.  
In our group of friends he smiles a lot.  
[Sent: 22:28, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
He should show it to other people too.  
Like most of the school is afraid of him.  
[Sent: 22:29, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Most of the school.  
But not you?  
[Sent: 22:29, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
No, not me.  
[Sent: 22:29, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Why aren't you afraid of him?  
He is my best friend but sometimes even I'm scared...  
[Sent: 22:30, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Um...  
I can't tell you now.  
Maybe later!  
[Sent: 22:30, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Why?  
Did you have crush on him or smt?  
[Sent: 22:31, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
No!  
God.  
You know who is my crush  
Please don't talk about it  
I'm embarrassed.  
[Sent: 22:32, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Okay okay  
I'm gonna tease you later  
Lol  
Why is Jaemin afraid of us?  
[Sent: 22:33, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
It's not really being afraid of...  
He just doesn't like you guys.  
He finds you fake and all.  
But I think that it's just because he is  
Oh  
Kdsjjsjsd  
[Sent: 22:34, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
What?  
Does he like someone from my group?  
[Sent: 22:35, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
No  
Stop making poor guesses about our love lives please  
I was about to write something important and I realized it that's all  
[Sent: 22:36, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Hey  
Haechan?  
[Sent: 22:43, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Yes?  
You didn't write for a couple of minutes so I thought you were asleep, lol  
[Sent: 22:44, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Tomorrow  
Basketball team has a match  
It's not an important one but still..  
Uhm, I was wondering  
Will you be there?  
[Sent: 22:46, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Yes!  
Gotta support my crush!  
[Sent: 22:47, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Thank you!  
It means a lot.  
Having someone to watch you is a good thing.  
[Sent: 22:48, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Minhyung hyung.  
Whole school will be there to support you.  
[Sent: 22:48, 30.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
You know what I mean.  
Now I'll sleep.  
Have a sweet dream.  
[Sent: 22:49, 30.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
No  
I don't know what you mean!  
Come back!  
[Sent: 22:50, 30.01.2017]  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Well, good night!  
I'm sure you'll do great tomorrow!  
[Sent: 23:00, 30.01.2017]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I post a chapter I think that it sucks. Then I click the 'post' button thinking "we need more markhyuck in our lives."


	10. space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating almost a week! School hit me like a bus... 
> 
> and.
> 
> NCT DREAM COMEBACK IS SO GOOD.
> 
> There will be an another chapter coming and maybe more tonight! If you face any miskates feel free to write in the comments!

**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
You did great!  
[Sent: 14:56, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Did you come?  
[Sent: 14:57, 31.01.2017]

 

 

 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Of course I did.  
I told you that I would come.  
And I keep my promises  
[Sent: 14:57, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Hey, don't be mad  
How can I know?  
I mean, I don't even know you?  
[Sent: 14:58, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Sorry.  
I will tell you who I am.  
Just give me some time please  
[Sent: 14:59, 31.01.2017]

 **  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Hey, don't worry.  
That's okay.  
I will wait.  
I guess.  
[Sent: 15:00, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Now, I'll stop texting you  
So have fun with your friends and eat well!  
[Sent: 15:01, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Thanks!  
[Sent: 15:01, 31.01.2017]

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Wait.  
I didn't tell you where I am or who I am with  
[Sent: 15:02, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Lol  
Don't think too much  
I was at that pizza place too.  
We left few minutes ago  
[Sent: 15:04, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Oh!!!!  
We were in the same place!!!!  
And I missed you!!!!  
[Sent: 15:04, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
We are always in the same place, idiot.  
We go to same school.  
Just eat well and have fun.  
[Sent: 15:04, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Idiot?  
I see that you've become bolder  
Calling your crush idiot and stuff.  
[Sent: 15:05, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
God.  
Just eat.  
[Sent: 15:05, 31.01.2017]


	11. sea foof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update yey!
> 
> Since I couldn't update this week there will be lots of chapters coming this weekend~
> 
> If you see any mistakes please write in the comments so I can fix them.
> 
> Love NCT  
> Love NCT DREAM(and all the other units)  
> Love Mark.  
> Love Donghyuck.  
> Love Markhyuck.

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I was thinking.  
[Sent: 19:05, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Thank god.  
I was worried for you.  
[Sent: 19:05, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Ha  
Ha  
Ha  
So funny.  
[Sent: 19:06, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Sorry.  
Okay.  
What were you thinking?  
[Sent: 19:06, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Not gonna tell you.  
[Sent: 19:07, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
But I'm curious.  
Tell meee  
[Sent: 19:07, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Tell me something about you then I will consider.  
[Sent: 19:08, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Okay.  
[Sent: 19:08, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Really?  
[Sent: 19:08, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Yeah.  
[Sent: 19:08, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
When you are ready  
[Sent: 19:09, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Come and get it  
[Sent: 19:09, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Ha?  
Ha.  
Selena Gomez.  
Do you like her?  
[Sent: 19:10, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I like her ex better  
[Sent: 19:10, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Justin?  
Me too!  
[Sent: 19:10, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Really?  
[Sent: 19:10, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yeah.  
[Sent: 19:10, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Didn't see that coming.  
I'm kinda shook  
[Sent: 19:11, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Why?  
[Sent: 19:11, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I thought you would like  
I don't know rap stuff  
[Sent: 19:11, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Well  
I like "rap stuff"  
But I like Justin too.  
Why can't I like both?  
Wait.  
Don't change the topic.  
Tell me something about you.  
We can always talk about music.  
[Sent: 19:12, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Yeah.  
Uhmm...  
I think...  
Okay.  
I really can't eat sea food. I'm not allergic or anything but.. I hate the feeling..  
Was this okay?  
Nothing came to my mind~  
[Sent: 19:14, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yup.  
By the way I don't really like sea food either. But I eat time to time.  
[Sent: 19:15, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Now tell me what you were thinking!!!  
I'm curious!!!  
[Sent: 19:15, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Lol  
I was just thinking why I am friends with Jeno.  
He broke my headphones.  
And I was angry.  
And I wrote to you.  
[Sent: 19:16, 31.01.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Oh, you didn't sound angry.  
And.  
I would kill him if I were you.  
[Sent: 19:16, 31.01.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I wanted yo kill him too but apparently it doesn't look good on college application.  
[Sent: 19:17, 31.01.2017]


	12. ~~awkward~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY.
> 
> It's past 1 am, I have no idea what I have written. I'm going to sleep now and check this when I'm back from school.(& post an another chapter)
> 
> Forgive me.

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Good morning  
[Sent: 11:18, 04.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Wow I woke up like 2 hours ago  
But still good morning  
[Sent: 11:18, 04.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Today is saturday  
Why would you wake up so early?  
[Sent: 11:18, 04.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
My friend had a resital this morning  
I went to support him.  
[Sent: 11:19, 04.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Oh, Jaemin?  
[Sent: 11:19, 04.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Nope, my other friend. I have friends, okay?  
[Sent: 11:19, 04.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Oh... Today my brother Jisung had a resital too... I didn't go.. I wish I did. Maybe I would see you.  
[Sent: 11:19, 04.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Lol  
You wouldn't see me but I would see you.  
[Sent: 11:20, 04.02.2017]

 

 

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Well, that's true.  
[Sent: 11:20, 04.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Minhyung hyung I want to ask you something.  
But of course you don't have to answer if you don't want to.  
And I'm not asking it because I'm hoping anything.  
I was just wondering it as your friend(?)  
So please don't get mad at me.  
[Sent: 11:22, 04.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Okay okay  
I get it!  
You can ask me comfortably  
[Sent: 11:22, 04.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Do you like someone?  
[Sent: 11:23, 04.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Uhm...  
Haechan-ah... I'm sorry... I don't think I can answer that.  
[Sent: 11:24, 04.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Uh... okay.  
That's tottaly fine.  
You don't have to feel upset or anything.  
[Sent: 11:25, 04.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Still... It's not that because it's uncomfortable.  
It's just...  
I don't even know the answer yet...  
[Sent: 11:25, 04.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Oh... I understand.m  
I will text to you later.  
[Sent: 11:26, 04.02.2017]

 

  
"Oh god, I feel so stupid." Donghyuck whined as he locked his phone and placed it to his pocked. He would embarrass himself a lot but this time it was more than embarrassment. He was ashamed of himself and he was afraid. Everything was going so smooth and Donghyuck had to ask a stupid question and make everything awkward. Now he was afraid that he might even lose his friendship (?) with his crush.

"What's the problem, hyung?" Zhong Chen Le, a Chinese boy who had just transfered to their school. Today he had a resital so Donghyuck, Jaemin and some other friends of the guy had came there to support him.

"Nothing Chenle. He is just being stupid. He texts with his crush -you have seen Lee Minhyung, right?-  but he doesn't tell him who he is. Don't be like him, Chenle." Jaemin answered for him dramaticly. Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"It's not easy... I knew he was perfect but... he is also really kind.. and when he sees me, I'm sure he will be really disappointed. Like look at me and look at him.."

Chenle smiled at him as he put his music sheets into his bag. He was a little bit confused because he didn't get Donghyuck's point. Donghyuck was one of the nicest people he has ever met, okay, sometimes he was mean but when he was mean, he was joking. When Chenle first came to Korea, Donghyuck was one of the people who helped him the most.

"I don't get it... You are really nice.. and if he is nice like you said, then why would that be a problem?"

"Being nice is not always enough." Donghyuck answered his friend blandly and he checked his phone if there was any notifications from someone. (read: Lee Minhyung.)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I might be.  
[Sent: 11:36, 04.02.2017]


	13. heartbroken

**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I hope that person is nice.  
[Sent: 23:56, 07.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Hey, I was worried that I made everything awkward because you haven't texted me for a couple of days.  
[Sent: 23:56, 07.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Nothing is awkward between us, hyung...  
I was just busy with some stuff.  
[Sent: 23:56, 07.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I hope everything is fine?  
[Sent: 23:56, 07.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Totally!  
[Sent: 23:56, 07.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
So who were you talking about?  
You said you hoped they were nice?  
[Sent: 23:57, 07.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Uhm, the person you have crush on.  
[Sent: 23:57, 07.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I don't have a crush on anyone?  
[Sent: 23:57, 07.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I mean, you told me that there might be someone you like?  
[Sent: 23:57, 07.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Oh yeah, there is someone.  
[Sent: 23:57, 07.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
This is what we call a crush, hyung.  
[Sent: 23:57, 07.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Oh, then I guess, he looks like a nice person. I don't even know his name...  
[Sent: 23:58, 07.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Oh, okay...  
Do you want me to stop texting you?  
[Sent: 23:58, 07.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Why would I want that?  
[Sent: 23:58, 07.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I mean you know that I have a crush on you but you like someone else. If you are uncomfortable with this I can just stop texting you.  
[Sent: 23:58, 07.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Well, I'm not uncomfortable or anything... I like you as a friend and I want to keep it as that. But if you are uncomfortable I won't text you.. so.... you decide?  
[Sent: 23:59, 07.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Let me think about it?  
[Sent: 23:59, 07.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Sure.  
[Sent: 23:59, 07.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Good night.  
[Sent: 23:59, 07.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I just want to tell you something.  
Whatever you decide, it's ok. Don't feel pressured and anything. Also, if you decide not texting me anymore but after sometime you feel like texting, you can. Just feel free.  
[Sent: 23:59, 07.02.2017]

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Thanks.  
[Sent: 23:59, 07.02.2017]

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Sweet dreams.  
[Sent: 00:00, 08.02.2017]

  
Donghyuck put his phone away with tears in his eyes. He didn't mean to cry. He always knew that Lee Minhyung was out of his reach. He was far far away. However, knowing that he likes someone broke his heart a lot although he already felt it.

He bit his lower lip as he scrolled down in Minhyung's Instagram account.

"I wish you weren't this nice to me. Then I wouldn't feel like I have a chance with you."

For the first time in his life, Donghyuck fall asleep while crying and heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you liked this one. (Donghyuck was sad while texting so....) 
> 
> I'm planning to write a Soulmate AU for this couple and I have somethings in my mind. I was wondering if you guys would like something like that.
> 
> If you do, feel free to suggest me ideas! 
> 
> or 
> 
> If you don't, feel free to suggest me new story ideas.
> 
> I will write a one-shot or a two-shot considering I have school and I need to focus on this one so... yeah. 
> 
> See you tomorrow probably!


	14. pinky promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I was really busy last week so, I couldn't update! I'm sincerely sorry!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Umm?  
Are you not going to text me anymore?  
(Sent: 17:45, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I haven't decided yet.  
Why?  
(Sent: 17:45, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Because it's been almost a week since you last texted me  
(Sent: 17:45, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Because I've just got my phone back  
My //stupid// friend accidentaly poured tea on it.  
Like how could he do that?  
He doesn't even like tea?  
Why does he drink tea?  
I was so stressed and upset for the past week.  
It was like a hell week for me the worst.  
I'm sorry.  
(Sent: 17:47, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
Hey   
That's okay.  
Tell me why you were stressed  
Maybe we can find a way out together?  
I don't think it was only your phone?  
(Sent: 17:47, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Omg  
We  
Omg  
Together  
I'm going to tell you  
But don't tell anyone else?  
Promise?  
(Sent: 17:48, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
I can't tell anyone even if I want to  
I don't know you, remember?  
(Sent: 17:49, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Pff  
Promise?  
(Sent: 17:49, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
Okay...  
Promise.  
(Sent: 17:49, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Okay.  
I think.  
God I don't know how to tell or feel about it.  
I think my dad is cheating on my mom  
I'm not sure  
Like he's been home late a lot lately  
Telling us that he had a meeting  
But everynight?  
Normally he is very interested in what my mom is doing but he doesn't even ask how her day was.   
At first I thought they were having a fight or smt  
But then I saw him with a lady in a restaurant  
And that's not how you sit with a friend  
I'm scared and stressed   
(Sent: 17:51, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
Okay, first of all, keep calm.  
We'll find a way.  
Now, I know that's not my place to say but I think you should talk it with your mother about how you have seen your dad with a lady.  
She will understand.  
(Sent: 17:53, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
I'm scared.   
I don't want to lose my family.  
(Sent: 17:53, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
You won't lose them.  
They will love you the same.  
(Sent: 17:53, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Sure?  
(Sent: 17:54, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
Yeah.  
(Sent: 17:54, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Promise?  
(Sent: 17:54, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
Pinky promise.  
(Sent: 17:54, 13.02.2017)

 

 

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Hey, what if they don't love me the same?  
(Sent: 23:57, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
They will.  
(Sent: 23:57, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
But what if they don't?  
(Sent: 23:57, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
They will.   
And if they don't...  
Remember I pinky promised you, right?  
(Sent: 23:58, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Yeah.  
(Sent: 23:59, 13.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
So if they don't  
Then  
I will.  
(Sent: 00:00, 14.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark... Why do you keep saying stuff like that?


	15. music class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second update for this weekend and I'm probably going to update another one tonight. (I'll continue to milk the Valentines Day.) 
> 
> There is one thing I want to say is thank you for your LOVELY comments. They make my day and they make me keep writing. 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone and edited this on my phone and editing from my phone was difficult so you may face with mistakes! WARN ME!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Are you okay?  
You haven't written anything?  
(Sent: 06:45, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I was dying.  
Don't say things that you don't mean.  
(Sent: 06:45, 14.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Why do you think it's impossible all the time?  
(Sent: 06:45, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Because you are Lee Minhyung.  
\+ you like someone.  
(Sent: 06:45, 14.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I mean it's nothing serious. I don't even know his name. It's just a liking.  
I'm sure it'll pass.  
And I thought we were friends?  
(Sent: 06:46, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Yeah, we are.  
I think mine is just a liking too.  
It will pass.  
So no worries.  
(Sent: 06:46, 14.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I don't know why but  
It's really nice  
talking to you  
Comfortable.  
(Sent: 06:46, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Yeah.  
I was worried that I wouldn't be able to speak a word to you (if I see you, I won't be able to of course but you get what I mean, right?)  
But it's really nice.  
(Sent: 06:47, 14.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Nice to knoww  
Gotta go  
Ttyl  
(Sent: 06:47, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Bye!  
(Sent: 06:47, 14.02.2017)

 

  
Donghyuck brushed his sweaty hands to his pants. It was the time for "the lesson." Okay, it was only a music lesson which meant nothing to the other students because "they weren't going to be musicians anyways."

However, this lesson was special to Donghyuck because he loved music. To start with, they had a cool, chill teacher who was actually a good teacher at the same time and didn't see students as slaves. Okay, Mr. Min might look like a cold asshole who hates everything and everyone which is actually true -he once said it himself- but music is an exception. Everything -and luckily everyone- related to music is an exception too. So when it comes to the lesson, Mr. Min turns into a marshmellow -Donghyuck told this in class one time and he thought Mr. Min was going to open holes on him with his eyes. Also he had the same music lesson with "the" Minhyung.

Okay, sometimes lessons would turn into a long torture because all the girls in the class would try to impress him with their looks and actions. Donghyuck hated them all and also found them really cringy but it was the only time and place where Donghyuck could be this close to him.

"So, class, hi." Mr. Min starts his lesson when the clock on his table shows 11:30, punctual as always. Donghyuck sits far away from Minhyung but he always makes sure that he sits in the right angle to stare him. "I'm pretty sure that you are all aware that today is "the day" where you are all robbed."

Mr. Min made his way to his desk from the piano. He gazed through everyone. His expression was same as everyday. People who have not taken his lesson would call this face bored, grumpy or even angry, but the students in the class knew that he was excited.

"However, today is a day where you'll suffer in your lives more than once even if you like it or not. Also the principle mailed me that I had to do love songs for today's lesson so... How about a love themed song?"

There were murmurings in filling the music class. They loved performing stuff but as typical teenagers, when the topic was about love, they would suddenly hate it. (or act like they hate it.)

"Okay! Quiet." Mr. Min warned nicely. Another reason why Donghyuck loved music lessons was how everyone respected Mr. Min. "We are going to do it whether you like it or not so why don't we start with our aces? Hmm... Lee Minhyung, you got the guitar." Mr. Min would always give his students same opportunities which meant every lesson he would have chance to hear Minhyung, this was one of the reasons why he loved Mr. Min. This time too, he was going to hear Minhyung. "And the vocal ace, honey voice, our little duckie! Let's have you guys on stage!" Donghyuck stared at Mr. Min dumbly for a second. Mr. Min called him duckie since the first day but he was no where near being the vocal ace or the honey voice (okay, he was actually a good singer) and he wanted him on the stage with "the" Minhyung. Mr. Min smiled at him and showed the stage.

Donghyuck stood up from his seat and made his way to the stage. Actually there wasn't a stage in the classroom. They just had a corner which they called a stage and whenever someone needed to performance something it happened there.

When he reached the stage, Minhyung was already there, tuning his guitar. He lifted his head a little and gave a little smile to Donghyuck and he was sure that he died at that moment. He grabbed the mic and sat down on the chair next to him. He tried his best not to look at him to prevent a heart attack. His gaze met with Jaemin's who was giving him a excited thumbs up from the back of the class.

"It's not exactly a love song but..." Minhyung gazed through the class and then looked at Donghyuck. "Do you know Justin Bieber's Love Yourself?"

Donghyuck, who still couldn't look at him, nodded his head lightly before Minhyung started playing the song.

"And all the clubs you get in using my name." He started a bit late since he couldn't take his eyes from him.

"You think you broke my heart," Donghyuck was still shocked how he didn't scream when Minhyung joined him with his singing. Normally, he would rap with Mr. Min or play something but it was the first time he heard his voice and he was still shocked. "Oh girl for goodness sake. You think I'm crying oh my oh well I ain't. And I didn't wanna write a song. 'Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care, I don't." The whole class seemed like they were enjoyimg the song so he gained his confidence back and took a look at Minhyung who was already staring him with a very small smile on his face. "But, you still hit my phone up. And baby I be moving on-" When they made an eye contact Minhyung suddenly mixed it and played somewhere else. Class giggled but Donghyuck saved it with a smile as he parted his eyes with Minhyung.

"And I never like to admit that I was wrong. And I've been so caught up in my job. Didn't see what's going on and now I know. I'm better sleeping on my own." The giggles died down and the class joined singing lightly but the class still ecoed Donghyuck's voice -and a little bit of Minhyung's voice.

"'Cause if you like the way you look that much. Oh baby you should go and love yourself." They cut the song here to give everyone a chance to perform as well. Donghyuck saw that some were upset that it was cut as they recieved a big applause.

Donghyuck went back to his seat next to Jaemin's without looking at Minhyung. His mind was blurry and he wanted to cry.

At first, he was really happy that he had a chance to perform with Minhyung and he was sure that he would always remember this performance. However, when they made an eye contact, when the other mixed the song- did Minhyung dislike him that much? Donghyuck must have made everthing really awkward for him to mix the song. If he wasn't uncomfortable, he would never ever mixed the song. They had the same music class for years now and nothing like that happened before.

He heard Mr. Min thanking both of them and asking for volunteers. Donghyuck looked away from Minhyung and he tried to prevent his tears.

He was going to be okay.

 

  
"Dude, can you please be less obvious or something?" Jeno whispered mockingly Minhyung when he was back on his seat.

"Shit, do you think he understood?" Minhyung whispered back as he nervously bit his lips. Jeno nodded lightly.

"Dude you mixed some stuff out there." Jeno was biting his lips to prevent himself from a loud laughter. He was never going to forget his friend's gaze towards the other. "He doesn't even listen to Mr. Min now and he loves Mr. Min. He doesn't even look at this side. He must hate you. You suck." Jeno mocked him as he pointed out. Minhyung looked at the other to see that he really wasn't looking at their side.

Mark frowned as he sighed deeply and murmured a silent. "God."

Before today, he wasn't sure about his feelings. He wasn't sure whether he liked the other or not but after today he was sure.

He had a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It was a little bit hard to write but actually a lot happened! 
> 
> I opened a Tumblr account: sparkhae! You can scream at me there and also leave some prompts maybe? If I like one, I'll write it when I have time (probably a month later lol) 
> 
> Since I have exams coming I might not be active here or there. So new chapters will be coming next weekend!


	16. the duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had some time today to write & post! I had five exams in three days so, I really didn't have time to take a look at this one twice! Sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> !LITTLE WARNING!  
> Okay, it's a tiny thing but in this chapter Donghyuck uses 'fuck' and 'fucking' a few times. It's not a big thing but idk maybe some of you might not like stuff like that.

**Rude** **Boy (@leem99)**  
So how was your day?  
(Sent: 14:57, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Sad.  
(Sent: 14:57, 14.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Is it because no one has confessed you?  
(Sent: 14:57, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Yes  
Of course  
That's the reason  
Yeah  
(Sent: 14:57, 14.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I still don't get how you don't get any confessions.  
You're like really cool  
(Sent: 14:57, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
How was your day?  
(Sent: 14:57, 14.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Really nice!  
(Sent: 14:58, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Really?  
(Sent: 14:58, 14.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yes  
(Sent: 14:58, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Is it because you got so many confessions?  
(Sent: 14:58, 14.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Nooo  
I can't tell you the reason~  
But it doesn't really matter because I kinda fucked up? So it ended up being sad actually.  
(Sent: 14:58, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I'm sure you haven't lol  
What was it about?  
(Sent: 14:59, 14.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Something happened in music class.  
(Sent: 14:59, 14.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Oh, I heard that you sang some song with some guy?  
(Sent: 14:59, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Umm... Yeah. Wow, it spread so quick lol  
(Sent: 14:59, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Haechan (@leed0606)**  
It's about you.  
Of course it's going to spread so fast.  
(Sent: 15:00, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Uhm.. Haechan-ah?  
(Sent: 15:00, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Yeah?  
(Sent: 15:00, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Do you know the name of... Duck?  
(Sent: 15:00, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Sorry?  
(Sent: 15:00, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Duckie?  
(Sent: 15:01, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Doesn't ring a bell..  
(Sent: 15:01, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
The boy in my music class?  
The one I sang with today?  
I don't know his name.  
(Sent: 15:01, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Haechan (@leed0606)**  
You are in the same class with him and you don't even know his name??  
That's something, Lee Minhyung.  
(Sent: 15:01, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Not my fault... Even his friends call him Duckie or Duck in the class...  
Now when you said it like that, I felt bad...  
(Sent: 15:02, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Don't.  
I don't think I know him.  
Gotta go.  
I will text to you later.  
(Sent: 15:02, 14.02.2017)

 **  
Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Okay!  
Wait, are you angry or something..?  
(Sent: 15:02, 14.02.2017)

 

___

 

 **My Duckie (@leed0606)**  
Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck  
I'm so angry  
Upset  
At the same time  
Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck  
(Sent: 15:02, 14.02.2017)

  
**My Nana (@najaeminie)**  
Wtf  
Are you okay?  
(Sent: 15:04, 14.02.2017)

  
**My Duckie (@leed0606)**  
I've had the same fucking music class with him for Y E A R S  
But he fucking doesn't know my fucking name.  
FUCK  
F U C K  
F~~ uck  
(Sent: 15:04, 14.02.2017)

  
**My Nana (@najaeminie)**  
Calm down and stop spamming me lol  
(Sent: 15:04, 14.02.2017)

  
**My Duckie (@leed0606)**  
This what you are for  
Why are you even my best friend if I can't spam you when I'm angry/upset???  
(Sent: 15:04, 14.02.2017)

  
**My Nana (@najaeminie)**  
You're right  
What did he said tho?  
(Sent: 15:05, 14.02.2017)

  
**My Duckie (@leed0606)**  
I quote  
The boy in my music class?  
The one I sang with today?  
I don't know his name.  
I was like yeah wait let me think about my name  
(Sent: 15:05, 14.02.2017)

  
**My Nana (@najaeminie)**  
Why are you like that?  
Maybe he liked you?  
(Sent: 15:05, 14.02.2017)

  
**My Duckie (@leed0606)**  
Yeah, you are right Jaemin.  
I'm sure that when we sang together his heart fluttered.  
It fluttered so much that when we made eye contact he lost the song because he was excited  
Now he is trying to find me to give my missing shoe  
(Sent: 15:06, 14.02.2017)

  
**My Nana (@najaeminie)**  
You'd never know lol  
(Sent: 15:06, 14.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo~ You realise how creative I am with the names right? (@najaeminie... //hopeless//)
> 
> Okay~ Since I have two more exams to go this week, new chapters will be post on Friday, Saturday & Sunday. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	17. almost like

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Hey  
(Sent: 19:34, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Hey.  
(Sent: 19:34, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Are you angry?  
(Sent: 19:34, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Why would I be?  
(Sent: 19:34, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I don't know you sounded angry.  
(Sent: 19:34, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I am not.  
(Sent: 19:34, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Uhm.. Okay...  
(Sent: 19:34, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Why did you want to know his name?  
(Sent: 19:34, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Well... I kinda wanted to talk with him.  
(Sent: 19:35, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Oh  
Really  
Why  
(Sent: 19:35, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Umm... Just his voice is really nice and he seems like a really nice person and I haven't talked with him at all so... I thought it would be nice to get to know him a little.  
(Sent: 19:35, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Oh  
Oh  
Really  
Oh  
I understand.  
Did you like his voice?  
(Sent: 19:36, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yeah...  
Uhm...  
Yes.  
His voice is really good.  
Like really.  
Almost like  
 **(Message deleted.)**  
Wait.  
Yeah  
(Sent: 19:36, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Almost like what?  
(Sent: 19:40, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Nevermind me.  
(Sent: 19:40, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Just curious lol  
(Sent: 19:40, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Just  
Nothing.  
(Sent: 19:40, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Okay.  
(Sent: 19:40, 14.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)  
** I think I know his name.  
(Sent: 23:12, 14.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I really want to thank you all for leaving lovely and encouraging comments and for liking this story! It makes me keep going! Thank you!


	18. poetic lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before you start, I've posted another chapter yesterday so if you have missed it make sure that you've read it as well!
> 
> Secondly, I've spent 45 minutes to make the nicknames bold and underlined as usual however everytime I go up to check if everything's okay, they disappear. I have to sleep so I will try once again tomorrow so if you see this before I fix it, sorry!
> 
> Chapter titles don't make any sense or relevant by the way.

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Really?  
(Sent: 07:23, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
Yeah, my friend shares a class with him  
Unlike you, she knows his name.  
(Sent: 07:23, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Look, I already know that not knowing your friend's name is bad  
(Sent: 07:23, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
Oh, do you?  
(Sent: 07:23, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Yeah.  
But I'm not like what you see from the outside  
(Sent: 07:24, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
You never tell me anything!  
(Sent: 07:24, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Sorry?  
I don't even know your name and I'm the who doesn't say anything?  
That doesn't really make sense.  
(Sent: 07:24, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
You are right.  
Sorry.  
I'm sorry but I still don't have the courage to tell you.  
(Sent: 07:25, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
It's okay.  
What's his name then?  
(Sent: 07:25, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
Are you going to stop talking with me when I tell you?  
(Sent: 07:25, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Why would I?  
(Sent: 07:25, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
I feel like you will.  
(Sent: 07:25, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Nope.  
It's not like I'm gonna go and talk with him.  
(Sent: 07:26, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
You won't?  
(Sent: 07:26, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Not yet.  
Everything has its time.  
(Sent: 07:26, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
Wow  
Very poetic today.  
(Sent: 07:26, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Always.  
(Sent: 07:27, 15.02.2017)

 

 

 

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
So what are you like?  
Not from the outside but from the inside?  
(Sent: 13:13, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
I can be shy too  
(Sent: 13:13, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
I have never thought you were  
But I guess you are right  
You are just a marshmellow  
(Sent: 13:13, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
...  
Are going to give me the name?  
(Sent: 13:13, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
I never said I will tho  
I just said that I know his name.  
(Sent: 13:13, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Not fair  
(Sent: 13:14, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
Why would I?  
(Sent: 13:14, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Because... you are kind?  
(Sent: 13:14, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
It's obvious that you haven't met with me lol  
(Sent: 13:14, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Because you like me?  
(Sent: 13:15, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
I don't like you.  
(Sent: 13:17, 15.02.2017)

  
Rude Boy (@leem99)  
Oh  
(Sent: 13:17, 15.02.2017)

  
Haechan (@leed0606)  
But I like marshmellows.  
(Sent: 13:17, 15.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support! I love you!


	19. deep talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, do you remember this? Haha, sorry I couldn't post because I had exams for almost a month and since I was ill, this week I had to take the exams that I couldn't take.
> 
> But now, I'm a free elf! I'll try to post a lot! Thank you!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Doesn't that mean you like me?  
(Sent: 21:06, 15.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
No, it doesn't!  
(Sent: 21:09, 15.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
It took you a lot to answer me  
And I think it does!!  
(Sent: 21:10, 15.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Says the person who replied hours later  
And it doesn't really...  
(Sent: 21:10, 15.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Sorry I haf practise and then I hung out with Jeno  
And I'm sorry  
You don't have to like me of course.  
(Sent: 21:11, 15.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Haha, it's okay!  
I was just kidding! I know I don't have to like you because you already like someone else.  
I don't really want to make eveything weird.  
(Sent: 21:11, 15.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I don't even know that person very well.  
I need to talk with him to decide if I like him or not  
I don't like it when people ""like"" me because I'm popular  
It happens a lot and I'm afraid that it might turn into something like that  
(Sent: 21:11, 15.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
If you feel like it's something like that then you can just stop seeing that person but I don't think it's fair to decide before trying...  
So  
Give him a chance maybe?  
(Sent: 21:12, 15.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Will do, I guess...  
Wow, this was derp.  
(Sent: 21:12, 15.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
?  
(Sent: 21:12, 15.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I meant deep lol  
(Sent: 21:12, 15.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Yeah, kinda.  
Did I make it weird?  
(Sent: 21:13, 15.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Nope haha  
It's okay.  
(Sent: 21:13, 15.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I was wondering  
What did you do after school with Jeno?  
It's fine if you don't want to answer or anything.  
I was just wondering what cool kids do after school lol  
(Sent: 21:13, 15.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
It's fine!  
We don't do much actually.  
Normally we just play video games or some more basketball but today we were stuck to help Jeno's sister Chaeyoung. She is really...  
Not an easy person let's say.  
What did you do?  
(Sent: 21:13, 15.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I did some volunteer work with Jaemin and then we did our homework in the library.. I've actually arrived home like 20 minutes ago.  
Was going to take a shower.  
(Sent: 21:13, 15.02.2017)

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Then you do that!  
Text to you later?  
(Sent: 21:13, 15.02.2017)

  
**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Yeah, sure!  
(Sent: 21:13, 15.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments! I try to read them all (I read them all!) and reply but sometimes I don't have time for the replies but just know that I read them all and I'm really thankful for everyone who left comments! I will try to reply more from now!! Thanks a lot!
> 
> You can also find me in Tumblr: sparkhae (I only reblog some NCT stuff but you're free to yell me and scream at me when I don't post!!!!!! So yeah.)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I've been trying to write 3 new fics in break times but since now I have more time I'll also post new fics!! (one-shots)


	20. alien talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!
> 
> Sorry for late update! I had some stuff to deal with in my life! Now I'm back, so I will update frequently and I hope to finish this story within two weeks and I have a couple of one-shots in my mind!
> 
> So... I hope I can do everything in my mind! By the way, does anyone know how can I post the pictures that aren't on internet?

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Do you think there are really aliens?  
(Sent: 03:56, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
It's 4 am...  
(Sent: 03:56, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
But you replied.  
(Sent: 03:56, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
It doesn't change the fact that it's 4 am.  
(Sent: 03:56, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Well...   
It's not exactly 4 am  
It's 03:57  
And you replied   
Sooo  
No right to complain.  
(Sent: 03:57, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I can't believe you  
(Sent: 03:56, 18.02.2017)

 **  
Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Answer my question pleaseee  
(Sent: 03:57, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Are you drunk or something?  
(Sent: 03:57, 18.02.2017)

 **  
Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Or something.  
(Sent: 03:57, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
What?  
Hyung, no.  
Please tell me that you didn't do anything stupid.  
(Sent: 03:57, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
I have no idea what you are imagining but I just didn't sleep for the past two days.  
(Sent: 03:57, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
What?  
Why didn't you sleep hyung?  
(Sent: 03:58, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
Because.  
You still didn't answer my question?  
Do you think there is life in any other planets?  
(Sent: 03:58, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Hyung...  
Yes...  
I believe in aliens.  
We can't be alone in the whole universe.  
Right?   
What do you think?  
(Sent: 03:58, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
I also think like you.  
I mean the universe is huge, right?  
There must be somethings other than us.  
(Sent: 03:58, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
I agree.  
Now...   
Can you sleep please?  
Text me when you've slept like 12 hours.  
(Sent: 03:59, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
Will try.  
But I don't promise.  
(Sent: 03:59, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Don't try do it.  
(Sent: 03:59, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
I can't control it.  
I just can't sleep.  
(Sent: 04:00, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Now it's 4 am and I have to complain!  
Go to sleep Lee Minhyung!  
(Sent: 04:00, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
Will you tell me his name if I go to sleep?  
(Sent: 04:00, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Yes.  
But only if you are really going to sleep.  
(Sent: 04:10, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
I'll text you when I wake up then.  
Bye.  
(Sent: 04:10, 18.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Good night.  
(Sent: 04:10, 18.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, your comments make my day!


	21. rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated yesterday so if you haven't read that make sure to check that out!
> 
> Also, I still need help: HOW DO WE POST PICTURES? without links?
> 
> YOU CAN READ THIS STORY IN RUSSIAN NOW! --> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5419032
> 
> Thank you for translating! If you want to translate any of my stories, you can write down in the comments! I'll answer you!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Tell me his name?  
(Sent: 14:25, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Good morning?  
(Sent: 14:25, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yeah.. I slept as I promised.  
Now will you tell me his name?  
(Sent: 14:25, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Why do you you wanna learn it that bad?  
(Sent: 14:25, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Not your business?  
(Sent: 14:25, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Why are you so rude suddenly?  
(Sent: 14:26, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I'm not rude!  
(Sent: 14:26, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
You are.  
(Sent: 14:26, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Why don't you tell me his name?  
(Sent: 14:26, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
What are you going to do with his name?  
(Sent: 14:26, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I'm going to talk with him!  
(Sent: 14:26, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
About?  
(Sent: 14:27, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Not your business.  
(Sent: 14:27, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
See? Rude.  
(Sent: 14:27, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Ugh, whatever. I shouldn't even talk with you.  
(Sent: 14:27, 19.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Rude.  
(Sent: 14:32, 19.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I make Mark so rude suddenly? Maybe it's because I'm not in the mood? Hahahaha! 
> 
> By the way, thank you all for commenting!


	22. what

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Sorry, I don't know why I acted like that.  
I was rude.  
Really.  
Sorry.  
(Sent: 23:47, 21.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
If you don't want to talk to me then just don't.  
(Sent: 23:47, 21.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
It's not like that, I promise.  
(Sent: 23:47, 21.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
I  
I'm not sure if I want to talk to you.  
I'm sorry.  
(Sent: 23:48, 21.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
What?  
(Sent: 23:48, 21.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck, what's wrong with you honey?


	23. issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for the day! (One more is on the way!)
> 
> Make sure to read that before this one!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Is it because you don't want to tell me the name?  
That's okay.  
You don't have to.  
(Sent: 07:13, 22.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
It has nothing to do with that.  
(Sent: 07:17, 22.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
Then what's the problem?  
Do you have issues with your family  
(Sent: 07:24, 22.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
No.  
I just don't want to talk with you.  
(Sent: 07:24, 22.02.2017)


	24. done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIRD UPDATE!
> 
> Hello guys! Sorry for not updating and also sorry for short chapters! 
> 
> I'll try to update more!
> 
> I wrote a new RenjunxJeno fic! You can check that out too! (Shamelessly promoting)
> 
> !!!!WARNING: I used the "f word" twice. It's not a big thing but some people might not like it, so I just wanted to tell it!

**Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
What's your problem, Haechan?  
(Sent: 17:36, 22.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Nothing, really.  
(Sent: 18:08, 22.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
Yes.  
You have a fucking problem.  
(Sent: 18:09, 22.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Do you really want a fucking answer?  
(Sent: 18:09, 22.02.2017)

  
 **Rude Boy (@leem99** )  
Yes.  
(Sent: 18:09, 22.02.2017)

  
 **Haechan (@leed0606** )  
Then.  
I don't want to do this anymore.   
It's not healthy for me.  
This is so wrong.  
So so so  
Wrong.  
In the end I only hurt myself.  
And no one cares.  
I'm done.  
(Sent: 18:10, 22.02.2017)

 

 

**Haechan (@leed0606) has blocked you. You are no longer allowed to message this user.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!


	25. the shit(?)

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
What the hell?  
What the fuck?  
What's wrong with you?  
Why did you block me stupid?  
You can't just do that!  
You can't just disappear after saying this!   
I don't know what the hell is wrong with you.  
You know what?   
I don't even know you.  
I was ready to listen to you.  
But you aren't ready to tell me.  
I could understand that.  
But I can't stand your attitude.  
Come and talk to me when you fix yourself.  
Don't give me shit.  
 **(This person cannot see your messages. _Click here_ to learn more.)**


	26. what if...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam MONTH sorry for the lack of update!

Donghyuck spent his last two hours looking at Minhyung's profile and thinking about unblocking him for good. However, he was afraid that he would lose control again and start texting to him. He knew that what he did was wrong. The other boy didn't have any idea about who he was texting to on the other hand, Donghyuck knew everything about him.

"Just text him, god damn it." Jaemin said(screamed) after watching his best friend gazing to his phone (painfully) for a long time instead of watching the re-runs of Running Man.

"You don't understand, Jaemin. I can't just go and text him again." Donghyuck stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Jaemin was a Martian.

Jaemin rolled his eyes at his friend for the nth time. "Yes, I don't understand! Why can't you text him? You've been sharing a class with him for years-"

"And he doesn't even know my name! It's so pathetic!" Jaemin rolls his eyes (again.)

"Hyuck, we've been calling you "Duck" for such a long time that I don't even think Min remembers your name. You are just afraid, that's why you act like that."

"I'm not-" Jaemin interrupts again.

"I think you should accept yourself and your feeling towards him. And... just... you should be brave! I mean, he is going to graduate this year!"

Donghyuck lifted his head and asked silently.

"I'm not afraid of telling him. But I'm afraid of myself... and what I'm going to do if he doesn't like me?"

Jaemin smiled a little and pet his friend's hair.

"Then you'll just continue, like we always do?"


	27. whenever you're ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the long hiatus (a month) I had exams! Now, my school is almost over for this year and we are so close to the end in the story which means we might say goodbye. This week there will be lots of updates! I'm sorry again for making you guys wait!

**Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Hey  
(Sent: 23:45, 26.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
?  
(Sent: 23:46, 26.02.2017)

 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
How are you?  
(Sent: 23:46, 26.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
You are weird.   
You say shit to me, then block me. Few days later you come and ask me how i am?  
This is weird.  
(Sent: 23:46, 26.02.2017)

 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I'm sorry.  
(Sent: 23:46, 26.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I told you to come and talk to me when you are ready to talk.  
Are you ready?  
Because I don't think I can deal with this anymore.  
My head hurts.  
My heart too.  
(Sent: 23:47, 26.02.2017)

 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Sorry, didn't want to make you mad.  
(Sent: 23:47, 26.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I'm not mad.  
Just confused.  
Don't feel like you have to tell me. Just tell me when you are ready.   
But let's not talk with each other untill then.  
We only break each other.   
I just don't want to push you.  
(Sent: 23:47, 26.02.2017)

 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
I think I'm ready.  
(Sent: 23:47, 26.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is not angry or mad or a bad person I swear.
> 
> There will be a second update a couple of hours later (tonight for my country lol)


	28. baby steps

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
So?  
(Sent: 00:33, 27.02.2017)

 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Baby steps?  
(Sent: 00:33, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
However you feel comfortable.  
(Sent: 00:33, 27.02.2017)

 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Okay.   
I'll start with my name but promise me that you won't show up at school yet.  
I'm still too embarrassed for that.  
(Sent: 00:33, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Of course, it's okay.  
I won't do something you are uncomfortable with.   
(Sent: 00:34, 27.02.2017)

 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
So my name is Lee Donghyuck. I'm a year younger than you.  
(Sent: 00:34, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Finally, nice to really meet you.  
I'm Lee Minhyung. But now that we're friends, you can call me Mark.  
(Sent: 00:34, 27.02.2017)

 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Mark?  
(Sent: 00:34, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yes, that's my English name but only my friends get to call me that.  
So consider yourself as lucky.  
(Sent: 00:34, 27.02.2017)

 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Hahaha, thank you, I guess.   
I also have a nickname but I think you will figure this out yourself so..   
I won't tell you for now.  
(Sent: 00:35, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
You think?  
Let's see.  
(Sent: 00:35, 27.02.2017)

 **Haechan (@leed0606)**  
Only time will show us.  
(Sent: 00:35, 27.02.2017)

**  
You changed @leed0606's name to "Donghyuck" from "Haechan" this name only will be seen in this conversation.**

  
**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
See, it wasn't that hard, right?  
And I didn't bite you.  
(Sent: 00:35, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Well, isn't it just the beginning?  
How can we be so sure that you won't bite later?  
(Sent: 00:36, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
You are right. This is just a beginning.  
(Sent: 00:36, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Hey, I'm going to sleep.  
Don't forget your promise?  
(Sent: 00:37, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Of course.  
Sweet dreams.  
(Sent: 00:37, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Night night.  
(Sent: 00:37, 27.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments!


	29. a little trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second update for the day! Make sure to read the previous one!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Hyuck.  
Thank you for trusting me.  
Everything is going to be fine.  
I promise.  
(Sent: 00:58, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Do you pinky promise?  
(Sent: 01:27, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yes, I do.  
It's going to be fine.  
(Sent: 01:27, 27.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! (Come on, they are kinda cute?)


	30. a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is third update for the day. Please make sure that you've read the previous two. Thank you!

**Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Jeno Lee!  
Can you do me a favor?  
(Sent: 01:27, 27.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Lately you only ask for favors man.  
(Sent: 01:29, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Why are you awake?  
(Sent: 01:29, 27.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Overwatch.  
Why are you awake?  
(Sent: 01:29, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Stuff.  
Will you do something for me?  
Or not?  
(Sent: 01:29, 27.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
You know I will. Just tell me already.  
(Sent: 01:29, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Can you learn who is Lee Donghyuck?   
But please be subtle. I don't want him to learn that I'm looking for him.  
(Sent: 01:30, 27.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
I got it.  
You won't tell me why you are looking for him, right?  
(Sent: 01:30, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
It seems like you know me.  
(Sent: 01:30, 27.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
See you tomorrow.  
(Sent: 01:30, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Yeah, bye.  
(Sent: 01:30, 27.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. You guys remember that Jeno knows everyone in the school right? But we learnt that they both didn't know the real name of their friend in music class. So what's going to happen? (Probably he will find him from connections. lmao.)


	31. don't worry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on holiday and internet connection sucks :D 
> 
> But I saw your comments and I tried my best to update. I have like three other chapters in my mind but I don't know when I will be able to update.
> 
> I have other stuff in my mind too... but I'm being lazy. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I hate school.  
(Sent: 14:47, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Uhm.. It might sound weird but I don't really hate school.  
(Sent: 14:58, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Oh.. why?  
(Sent: 14:58, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Well, my friends are mostly at school.   
And I have some other reasons to be at school too.  
I only hate exams, I guess.  
(Sent: 14:58, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Oh, yeah. I mean I see my friends from school outside too. So that's not a problem.  
For example, I basicly live with Jeno but we met at school.  
(Sent: 14:58, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Yeah, I know.  
I still think he is scary.  
He stared at me couple of times today.  
Weird.  
(Sent: 14:58, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Did he?   
(Sent: 14:58, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Yes.  
He had a weird look on his face.   
(Sent: 14:58, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Well, he is weird.  
(Sent: 14:58, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Don't you have training today?  
(Sent: 14:59, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yeah.. How do you know?  
(Sent: 14:59, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Don't worry about it too much.  
(Sent: 14:59, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Worry about what?  
???  
(Sent: 14:59, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
You know what.  
(Sent: 14:59, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
God.  
Stop talking like this.   
(Sent: 14:59, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I'm not God.  
Okay, okay.  
I was joking.  
You have a match tomorrow.   
Today, I heard you complaining about how worried you were about the match.  
You don't have to worry.  
You will do great!  
You are going to ace it.  
(Sent: 15:00, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Other team is really strong..  
I don't know.  
(Sent: 15:00, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Well, other team doesn't have you in it.  
They don't have a chance.  
(Sent: 15:00, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Wow.  
Thank you!  
Training is starting!   
Gotta go!  
(Sent: 15:00, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Bye!  
(Sent: 15:00, 27.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving comments! I enjoy reading them altough I don't have time to reply them all.  
> I can't believe you guys like this story (??) this much. 
> 
> Thank you.


	32. shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I still can't believe there are people reading this! 
> 
> I will try to update daily but since I'm on holiday I might not be able to! (so I apologize in advance!)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Congratz!  
(Sent: 17:46, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
?  
Why weren't you at training?  
(Sent: 18:14, 27.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
I had stuff to do with my brother.  
(Sent: 18:14, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Why did you 'congratz' me?  
(Sent: 18:14, 27.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
I found your guy.  
(Sent: 18:14, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
And...  
(Sent: 18:14, 27.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
What's wrong with this response?  
I thought you knew?  
(Sent: 18:14, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
What did you think I knew?  
(Sent: 18:15, 27.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Lee Donghyuck?  
(Sent: 18:15, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Yes?  
What's with him?  
(Sent: 18:15, 27.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
The Duck?  
(Sent: 18:15, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
????????  
You mean...  
No way!  
(Sent: 18:15, 27.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Lee Donghyuck is the Duck.  
(Sent: 18:15, 27.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Shit.  
(Sent: 18:15, 27.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving lovely comments!
> 
> We still have way to go with this story so.. leave comments because they make my day!


	33. just excited?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter is here! 
> 
> Before you read please note that there aren't any chapters in my drafts! I share my chapters as soon as I finish writing it! So I'm not hiding anything from you...
> 
> *whispers* Sorry for another short chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Donghyuck?  
(Sent: 23:31, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Yes?  
(Sent: 23:32, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Are you going to be there?  
(Sent: 23:32, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
At the match?  
(Sent: 23:32, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yeah..?  
(Sent: 23:32, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Of course!  
I never miss your matches!   
I'll come with Jaemin.  
(Sent: 23:32, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Oh.. Cool.

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Is there a problem?  
Shouldn't we come?  
(Sent: 23:32, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
No..  
I'm just excited.  
(Sent: 23:33, 27.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
It's going to be fine!  
(Sent: 23:33, 27.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I hope so.  
(Sent: 23:33, 27.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they going to meet?


	34. 00 jeno bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this one wasn't the chapter that you were waiting for. I was going to write the one you were waiting for but I couldn't for some reasons that I'll explain later (today I'll post 3 chapters, please read the note in 3rd one!!!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Are you sure?  
(Sent: 06:56, 28.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Good morning to you too.  
(Sent: 07:34, 28.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Yeah.  
Sorry.  
Good morning.  
(Sent: 07:34, 28.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Am I sure about what?  
(Sent: 07:34, 28.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Lee Donghyuck?  
Duck?  
(Sent: 07:35, 28.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Yeah.  
I am.  
I thought you'd be happy tho.  
I mean, you've found --his-- name.  
(Sent: 07:35, 28.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Everything is kinda complicated.  
I mean..  
It's hard.  
Are you really sure?  
(Sent: 07:35, 28.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Yeah.  
Dude, it was hard for me as well.   
You know I find people I don't know with no problem.  
But this guy was someone I know with a different... nickname.  
So it wasn't easy.  
But I'm sure that it's him.  
Actually after finding him I'm more sure that it's him.   
I even feel stupid.  
And everything is more complicated.  
(Sent: 07:36, 28.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Why did you say that?  
(Sent: 07:36, 28.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Nothing.  
He is interesting.  
But that's okay.  
I'll solve this all.  
(Sent: 07:37, 28.02.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
If you say so.  
See you at the match?  
(Sent: 07:37, 28.02.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
 I'll be there earlier. Bye.  
(Sent: 07:37, 28.02.2017)


	35. let our nicknames do the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second update for the day! Make sure to read the previous one!

**I Don't Have A Crush (Suffer Lee Donghyuck) @najaeminie**  
Where are you?  
(Sent: 12:05, 28.02.2017)

 **My Crush Doesn't Know My Name (@leed0606)**  
Almost there.  
You?  
(Sent: 12:05, 28.02.2017)

 **I Don't Have A Crush (Suffer Lee Donghyuck) @najaeminie**  
Waiting for you.   
But that's okay.   
There is lots of time till the match starts.   
(Sent: 12:05, 28.02.2017)

 **My Crush Doesn't Know My Name (@leed0606)**  
Yeah.  
Why are you so early?  
(Sent: 12:05, 28.02.2017)

 **I Don't Have A Crush (Suffer Lee Donghyuck) @najaeminie**  
Because of Yuta.  
He has a date so he thought I would be okay if I waited like a hour and a half before the match starts.  
(Sent: 12:05, 28.02.2017)

 **My Crush Doesn't Know My Name (@leed0606)**  
Lol.  
He is a Japanese exchange student that stays at your house but he really acts like your brother.  
(Sent: 12:06, 28.02.2017)

 **I Don't Have A Crush (Suffer Lee Donghyuck) @najaeminie**  
I know, right?  
It's irritating.  
(Sent: 12:06, 28.02.2017)

 **My Crush Doesn't Know My Name (@leed0606)**  
Oh.  
By the way.  
(Sent: 12:06, 28.02.2017)

 

**You changed your (@leed0606) name to "My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin)" from "My Crush Doesn't Know My Name" this name only will be seen in this conversation.**

 

**I Don't Have A Crush (Suffer Lee Donghyuck) @najaeminie**  
What?  
???  
How???  
Wow!!!!!  
(Sent: 12:06, 28.02.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
I told him lmao  
(Sent: 12:07, 28.02.2017)

 **I Don't Have A Crush (Suffer Lee Donghyuck) @najaeminie**  
See?  
I told you there is nothing to be afraid of lol!  
(Sent: 12:07, 28.02.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
I told him because he will graduate this year.  
I didn't want to have what ifs.  
(Sent: 12:07, 28.02.2017)

 **I Don't Have A Crush (Suffer Lee Donghyuck) @najaeminie**  
You did the right thing.  
(Sent: 12:07, 28.02.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
I'm on the bus.  
Let's talk later?  
(Sent: 12:07, 28.02.2017)

 **I Don't Have A Crush (Suffer Lee Donghyuck) @najaeminie**  
Yeah.   
Face to face.  
(Sent: 12:07, 28.02.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
Yeah! Bye.  
(Sent: 12:08, 28.02.2017)

 

 

**I Don't Have A Crush (Suffer Lee Donghyuck) @najaeminie changed his (@najaeminie) name to "I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma)" from "I Don't Have A Crush (Suffer Lee Donghyuck)" this name only will be seen in this conversation.**

 

 

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
Fuck! You are kidding!  
I want details!  
And how?  
And who?  
Whaaat?  
Btw lmao karma found you.  
(Sent: 12:38, 28.02.2017)


	36. i didn't mean to be mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third update for today. Please make sure to read the previous ones.
> 
> ❗️❗️❗️READ HERE PLEASE ❗️❗️❗️
> 
> Hello! I wanted to tell you that I don't post my stories anywhere other than here. However, some of my stories have been plagiarised on wattpad and I have decided to re-activate my old wattpad account and I will post all of my stories there and I will let you know. It will take some time since I will also edit some of them. Until then remember that I don't post my stories anywhere and if you see my stories please let me know.
> 
> Also I couldn't write the chapter you have been waiting for because I didn't have internet. The chapter that Mark and Donghyuck will meet (???) will be released within this week. Sorry for making you guys wait and making you read this long (ass) note but I didn't want to post this as a chapter-like note. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this long note and thank you (so much) for some of you telling me when you see my stuff plagiarised.
> 
> Now...
> 
> ENJOY!

Jaemin locked his phone and put it in his pocket after Donghyuck texted him that he was on the bus and won't be able to text him.

He was sitting on the bleachers in the area that the match was going to take place. Thanks to the Japanese exchange student, Yuta, he was earlier than everyone, even the janitors. His parents and him treated Yuta as their own son and brother and Yuta did the same. Jaemin mostly wishes he didn't. Then he wouldn't be dying from boredom as he waited for his friend or at least anyone to come.

"Wow, you are really early." He heard a voice coming from the back, from the enterance door of the venue.

Jaemin didn't turn back to see the person but he heard him coming to his side, climbing down the stair that he climbed down half an hour ago.

"You aren't really late yourself." He replied back calmly as he scaned the basketball court like he was scanning for the first time. He didn't know why he was acting odd.

"I like coming early to the area before the match if it's a place I have never been before. It makes me feel like I know the place." The voice replies him. Jaemin doesn't need to turn back and look at him to understand that he sat a few rows behind him. He also has a feeling that the other is smiling slightly.

"Yeah... That makes sense, I guess. I'm only here because my dumb brother Yuta has a date and he promised my parents that he was going to give me a lift here. They should have made a promise about the time too."

Jaemin smiled a little when he heard the other chuckle lightly. Jaemin wanted to turn back and look at him but something in him kept saying that he shouldn't move and he decided to listen that voice a little bit too.

On the other hand, the other guy most probably doesn't have that voice in him because after a minute long silence of Jaemin scanning the basketball court and the guy doing his own thing, there is a face coming from his right and blocking his view completely. Suddenly, he can only see milky skin with black hair and a smile that could make him addicted to the guy. (Like how can someone's eyes could be like that when they smile?)

"Oh, hi Na Jaemin." The guy said with his cute smile. The time stops for Jaemin and he realises who he had been talking with, Lee Jeno.

He bites his bottom lip as he answers with a cold voice. "Hello, Lee Jeno."

His cold tone must have surprised the other because he doesn't say anything and instead he continues sitting behind him.

"I don't know what I did to you, Na Jaemin." He hears Jeno murmuring as he packs his stuff. "But if I were you, I wouldn't be so mean. It might make you look mean sometimes."

Jaemin watches him as he leaves the bleachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw there won't be a lot of Jaemin and Jeno. I just felt like I should let them have this!


	37. out of my league

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *depressed*
> 
> me: *doesn't update for almost/more than a month*
> 
> me: *writes a chapter but gives people what they don't want*
> 
> me: *apologizes and hides*
> 
> I wrote a couple of chapters and I will post them today or tomorrow! I am really sorry guys. Really. Things were really depressing for the past month and I didn't have time/energy/inspiration to write a chapter and I didn't want to rush but I am okay now so things should be fine?

"I thought you weren't coming!" Jaemin said to Donghyuck as Donghyuck sat down next to him. He was breathless and it looked like he ran a little.

"The traffic was terrible. I thought I was going to die in that bus." Jaemin laughed at the way his friend turned everything to a drama.

When he saw that Donghyuck was looking around, he pointed to the right side with his head, to the guys who have already started doing warm-ups.

"He is over there. He looked at the bleachers for a long time when they were running. He looked like he was disappointed when he didn't see someone." He said mockingly.

Donghyuck scanned the right side as he felt his cheeks going a little bit red with the sight of Minhyung doing warm-ups with his teammate and brother Jisung.

"He looks so cute and hot at the same time. How can he do that? Is that even legal?"

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "Can you please be like... I don't know. Less whipped?"

"Is that even a term?" Donghyuck rolled his eyes but suddenly he realised that his friend Jaemin, who liked sports, wasn't interested with everything around him but instead he was reading a book that was given in the English class.

"Jaemin, what's wrong? Did someone hit your head on the way here? Why are you reading a book?"

For a while Jaemin didn't say anything but he bit his bottom lip and that was then Donghyuck understood there was a problem.

"Duckie, am I... mean?"

Donghyuck frowned with what he heard and he gave Jaemin a big friendship hug which normally made Jaemin whine but he knew he liked his hugs.

"No, never. I mean, of course, you are fluent in sarcasm but that doesn't mean that you are mean. That's... sarcasm. Why did you say that? Is there a problem? Do I need to fight someone?"

Jaemin gave him a look and then turned to game, which started when they were talking.

"No, you would be beaten anyway. Now, watch your crush's match. We can talk about it later."

Donghyuck didn't resist. He knew that it was probably something that Jaemin wasn't comfortable telling it yet and he knew that he would tell him when he was ready. So he focused on Minhyung.

Donghyuck wasn't telling this only because Minhyung was his crush, really, but there were times that he didn't understand how Minhyung functioned. He was handsome, kind, funny in his own way, good at studying, best at sports. There was literally no way that Donghyuck had a chance with him. This guy was so out of his league.

"Aren't you going to face and talk with him?" Jaemin asked him when the match ended. Everyone was rushing to the boys to celebrate them or maybe hang out with them after the match.

"No, I feel so bad right now. Can we go home and eat ice cream and cry?"

Jaemin looked at him and sighed. "Sure, why not?"

The last thing Donghyuck saw before closing the gym's door was a Minhyung looking around himself to find someone. Donghyuck knew who he was looking for. But he was not ready to see the disappointment on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know this was not what you wanted but it's what I planned and I don't want to change!
> 
> Also, thank you to the people who have connected me!
> 
> (And people who read this (shit) thank you to you too!!)


	38. sorry all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! This is the second update for today! So make sure that you've read the previous one!!
> 
> I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for a month.. really...

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
You didn't come.  
(Sent: 16:09, 28.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I came.  
(Sent: 16:09, 28.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
You didn't come and talk to me. I didn't even see you.  
(Sent: 16:09, 28.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I was a little bit late but I came. I swear.  
(Sent: 16:09, 28.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
You could wait like five minutes after the match and I would say hi to you but you left. I see you as my friend but you don't even come next to me after an important match.  
(Sent: 16:09, 28.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I'm sorry.  
(Sent: 16:10, 28.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Donghyuck, it was kinda rude, I'm sorry.  
(Sent: 16:10, 28.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I'm sorry.  
(Sent: 16:10, 28.02.2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw we are really close to the end!!
> 
> Also.
> 
> WE YOUNG IS SO GOOD I JUST WANTED TO REMIND THIS TO EVERYONE HAHAHA.
> 
> me: *feels awkward*


	39. nth pinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third update recently so make sure that you've read the previous ones!
> 
> Hi guys! *starts shamelessly promoting* okay we are really near the end of this story so i've started a new one called "We're Gonna Shut This Whole City Down" which you can see in the markhyuck tag! There is no Markhyuck in the beginning but it is Markhyuck centered! Make sure to check it out!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I know that you are afraid to face me but I don't understand.  
(Sent: 23:34, 28.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I'm really sorry Minhyung hyung.   
I feel like I'm disappointing you. I'm sorry.   
(Sent: 23:38, 28.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I want to say it's okay but I don't know. I don't know why it's so hard to approach me.  
I'm just a normal guy, really.   
(Sent: 23:39, 28.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I don't know what to say...  
I'm really sorry hyung.   
I was ready to meet you...  
But I think I chickened out.   
(Sent: 23:39, 28.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Why?  
(Sent: 23:39, 28.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I don't know.   
I guess I don't want to disappoint you.   
(Sent: 23:39, 28.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I would never be disappointed to meet you but now I am because of the way you act.   
(Sent: 23:40, 28.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I'm sorry hyung.   
(Sent: 23:40, 28.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
How about we meet tomorrow?  
(Sent: 23:40, 28.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Where?  
(Sent: 23:40, 28.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Ice cream shop next to the park near our school?  
(Sent: 23:40, 28.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Cool.   
(Sent: 23:40, 28.02.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Promise you'll come?  
(Sent: 23:40, 28.02.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Pinky.   
(Sent: 23:41, 28.02.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this chapter we are in the no more drama zone. The reason I didn't want them to meet before at the match or at school was I wanted to give them a date before I finish this story. So the next chapters will be about their date and it will come tonight (idk your time zone guys so basicly about 12 hours later than this chapter's release) or tomorrow. Stay tuned!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.. you aren't dead right?

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
You are coming, right?  
(Sent: 11:43, 01.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Yes. I'm about to leave.   
(Sent: 11:56, 01.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Good, I was worried that you wouldn't come.   
(Sent: 11:58, 01.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Hyung.  
I'm really   
So  
Nervous.   
Right now.   
(Sent: 11:58, 01.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
It's okay to feel like that Donghyuck.   
We're meeting for the first time.   
So I'm also nervouse to meet you.   
But everything will be fine.   
I promise.   
(Sent: 11:58, 01.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I trust you then.   
(Sent: 11:59, 01.03.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who commented! I wrote their date! It's a cute one(?) It will come tonight! (6~7 hours later!)


	41. cute (from far away?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second update recently. Please make sure that you've read the previous. 
> 
> Sorry guys I thought this would be the date but I forgot this one. Sorry...
> 
> Enjoy! xx

**Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Where are you?  
(Sent: 12:28, 01.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I'm around the corner.  
You?  
(Sent: 12:28, 01.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I'm waiting for you.  
In front of the shop.  
(Sent: 12:28, 01.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Oh.  
I think I see you!  
Are you wearing a red hoodie?  
(Sent: 12:28, 01.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Oh yes.  
That's me!!  
(Sent: 12:28, 01.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
You look cute even from far away.  
(Sent: 12:29, 01.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Shut up.  
I only look cute because you are far away.  
(Sent: 12:29, 01.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I don't think so.  
(Sent: 12:29, 01.03.2017)


	42. date (with a cutie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! The moment that we've all waited has arrived! This is their cute (?) date. (I can't do cute!)
> 
> Btw thanks a lot for 20k views! I'm shook that many people read this story...
> 
> Enjoyxx

Donghyuck put his cellphone into his pocket after seeing Minhyung coming closer. He swallowed nervously as he tried to put on his smile. (He remembered Jaemin saying that many fell for his smile because it made him look at least friendly.)

Suddenly, he felt more anxious than ever as he thought about what to say to Minhyung when he gets near to him. Should he just greet him casually like they were friends? Would he think he was too friendly? Should he introduce himself like they were meeting for the first time? Would he think he was too cold?

"Hey." He let a quiet shriek when he felt Minhyung tapping his shoulder.

"Oh," he said as he realised that he just made himself look like a fool. "Hi, Minhyung hyung!"

Here, Minhyung stood right in front of him. He had never been this close to him before or after "the" music lesson. Donghyuck felt like the other was just shining in the middle of the pavement, in front of the town's ice cream shop. He had soft black hair touching his pure milky white skin. His shiny dark brown eyes were looking at him with a little smile. His soft looking pink lips were lift up which gave Donghyuck a lot of courage.

"Hi Donghyuck!" He said cheerfully as his lips formed a big smile. "Or should I say Duckie?"

Donghyuck frowned a little and he hit Minhyung softly a small fist he had made as a joke.

"I'm still angry that you didn't know my name! We have been sharing the same music class for a long time hyung!"

Minhyung acted as if his shoulder hurt, then he gave Donghyuck another smile.

"Sorry. Everyone was calling you Duckie. So.."

"That stupid nickname that I've got when I was little-! I told people not to call me that anymore but they won't listen!" Donghyuck complained as he remembered how he had fought with people -verbally of course- just to make them stop calling him that.

"Why? I think it's cute." Donghyuck felt the blood was rushing to his cheeks but he didn't say anything. He just looked at their shoes.

"And cute nicknames go well with cute people like you."

Donghyuck wasn't sure how he could still continue breathing.

After they got their ice creams from the shop, they started walking in the park. As Minhyung was talking about basketball, music and how his younger brother was being a bother to him, Donghyuck was just listening to him and watching his cute mimics with a little smile.

"Is the weather too cold for an ice cream?" Minhyung asked nervously as Donghyuck shievered with wind. They didn't think much when they bought ice cream but the weather was still too cold for that. However, Donghyuck didn't want Minhyung worrying about it so he shook is head as a no.

"It's fine. Just I don't like cold weather."

When he turned his head to face with Minhyung, which he did only like three times because he was too shy to face him, he saw that his cheeks were responding the weather with cute redness. Donghyuck couldn't help but giggle at the older's cuteness. After his giggle Minhyung looked a little bit shaken.

"It was so cute." He murmured Donghyuck moved a little bit closer to hear what Minhyung was saying.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear hyung, sorry." Minhyung shook his head to show it was nothing. He couldn't believe that Donghyuck was so shy to meet before because the younger was nothing but mesmerizing. Every little move he made, every little sound he made was like a magic to him.

"Hyuckie." He said as he put his arm over Donghyuck's shoulders to pull the younger closer to him.

"Y-yes hyung?" He felt Donghyuck getting denser under his touch.

"You are so cute and perfect so.. never doubt yourself. I just want to tell you this." He turned his head towards Donghyuck to see his reaction but he faced with a red cheeked Donghyuck who had a little smile on his lips. Minhyung had to hold himself from touching their lips together.

"Hyung... I'm not... stop saying things like that just to make me feel good. It's okay."

Minhyung stopped and stood in front of Donghyuck. His ice cream was about to melt and he could feel his cheeks going red but he didn't care a bit. He pinched Donghyuck's cheek.

"If you say stuff like that one more time, I'll get angry."

Donghyuck giggled again and Minhyung felt like he was gifted to be near this awesome boy.

 

 

 

 

"Hyuck." Minhyung said as they were walking towards Donghyuck's home. They were close to each other, their shoulders were touching and their hands were hanging awkwardly between them.

"Hyung." He replied him with a little smile. After a day fully spent with the older, he was more comfortable around him now.

"Do you remember that one time you were worried that no one would love you?" He wasn't looking at Donghyuck. He was looking at the road that they were walking and to the sky.

"Yes?" He answered back. He couldn't understand why the other was mentioning this right now.

"What was my answer?" He asked again.

Donghyuck answered him with his tomato-like cheeks without looking at him. "Y-you said you would love me if no one does."

Minhyung nodded him and he held Donghyuck's hand.

"I think it's time to keep my promise. Because you deserve all the love in the universe. I may not have all universe... I know it's not enough... but I am ready to love you with everything I have."

Donghyuck felt his red cheeks going wet with this feeling. He could feel Minhyung's warm hands covering his cold ones.

"Can I love you?" Minhyung asked as he brushed tears away from Donghyuck's cheek.

They both already knew the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this be the end? 
> 
> Comment please!


	43. the answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! We're not finished yet because I think we should see how their relationship develop and also Jeno and Jaemin... right? However, my school has started so I will only update on Sundays because that's the only day that I'm not going to school. But I will try to update three chapters! So... enjoy!

**My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
I must be dead or something.   
(Sent: 19:57, 01.03.2017)

  **I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
What made you think that?  
(Sent: 19:57, 01.03.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
I think Lee Minhyung likes me too?  
(Sent: 19:57, 01.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
You are not dead but I must be dreaming?  
???  
What are you talking about?  
(Sent: 19:57, 01.03.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
I don't know?  
We met.   
Face to face.   
It was awkward as hell at first but then I felt comfortable.  
Then...  
He asked me...  
If he could love me...  
I was screaming in the inside "YES PLEASE LOVE ME."   
But from the outside I was so shy because he was right in front of me looking like a god.  
(Sent: 20:02, 01.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
What did you say to him?  
(Sent: 20:03, 01.03.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
Nothing.  
(Sent: 20:03, 01.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
What?  
(Sent: 20:04, 01.03.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
I looked at him because I was shocked.  
I didn't expect him to even like me.   
He also looked at me.   
Then he smiled.   
I felt like I was going to die right there.   
Why is he so perfect?  
Then...   
He kissed my nose.   
Then he smiled again.   
He tries to kill me.   
I'm really sure.   
(Sent: 20:04, 01.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
Cute.  
But kinda gross.   
(Sent: 20:05, 01.03.2017)


	44. cute duckie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First update for today! Please comment and enjoy!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Good morning  
(Sent: 06:45, 02.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Good morning hyung  
(Sent: 06:45, 02.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Did you leave for school?  
(Sent: 06:45, 02.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Yes.  
Mum is driving me to school.   
You?  
(Sent: 06:45, 02.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Waiting for Jisung and Jeno.   
We had a sleepover last night  
And played games till really late  
(Sent: 06:46, 02.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Sounds fun?  
(Sent: 06:46, 02.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Yeah. It sounds fun.   
But it isn't fun when you sleep like 4 am and have to get up at half past six  
(Sent: 06:46, 02.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Yeah.   
I think I understand.   
(Sent: 06:46, 02.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Oh by the way  
(Sent: 06:47, 02.03.2017)

**You changed @leed0606's name to "Cute Duckie" from "Donghyuck" this name only will be seen in this conversation.**

**Cute Duckie (@leed0606)**  
Why????  
(Sent: 06:48, 02.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
This suits you much better  
(Sent: 06:48, 02.03.2017)

 **Cute Duckie (@leed0606)**  
I'm not cute or a duck.  
I should have fight with people and do my everything to prevent them calling me duckie even if it meant a bloody savage war with a terrible ending  
(Sent: 06:48, 02.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Wow  
Should I change it to drama queen?  
(Sent: 06:49, 02.03.2017)

 **Cute Duckie (@leed0606)**  
Not funny.  
Change my name.  
(Sent: 06:49, 02.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
No.  
This really suits you.   
This name is cute.   
You are cute.   
Cute people deserve cute names.   
(Sent: 06:49, 02.03.2017)

 **Cute Duckie (@leed0606)**  
...  
Really.   
I'm not cute.   
I don't know why you keep calling me cute.   
(Sent: 06:50, 02.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
You don't know.   
You won't know.   
Because you don't see yourself from my eyes.   
So you'll never understand.   
(Sent: 06:50, 02.03.2017)


	45. kinda friendship talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the second update for today! If you haven't read the previous one please read that first!
> 
> Here is a chapter with Jaemin. I don't know if you guys like these chapters because we can't see improvement in Markhyuck obivously because Mark isn't there but I believe that these chapters are important because we get a chance to understand how Donghyuck is thinking about everything! Also these will help us to understand JaeNo in the future! (Plus, every heroine (?) should have a best friend and also if you think about it Jaemin is the reason why this story has started so... love my boi. AND ALSO ON 21st JAEMIN IS MOST PROBABLY JOIN TO DREAM FOR SOMETHING I HAVE NO IDEA I AM SO READY FOR THIS SHIT I CANT EVEN I MISSED MY JAEMIN SO MUCH ALTHOUGH I FEEL LIKE I'M BETRAYING HIM BY SHIPPIN NOREN AND I-)
> 
> Enjoy!

**My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
Na Jaemin.  
I don't think I can live any longer.  
(Sent: 06:51, 02.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
What?  
(Sent: 06:51, 02.03.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
He keeps attacking me  
(Sent: 06:52, 02.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
Okay.  
Who do I need to kill?  
(Sent: 06:53, 02.03.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
Nothing serious.  
But serious.  
Minhyung hyung keeps complimenting me and I don't know how to react?  
Do I say thank you?  
Do I also compliment him?  
What do I do?  
(Sent: 06:54, 02.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
Show him your true self.  
Accept it.  
(Sent: 06:55, 02.03.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
Hahahaha.  
Not funny.  
Btw you should explain your name????  
Still waiting???  
I thought you would yell at me already but you didn't even give me a spoiler so I'm worried.  
(Sent: 06:56, 02.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
I don't want to talk about this early in the morning.  
(Sent: 06:57, 02.03.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
Fine.  
(Sent: 06:57, 02.03.2017)


	46. nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Morning  
(Sent: 06:38, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Good morning hyung!  
(Sent: 06:45, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I couldn't see you yesterday  
It was terrible  
(Sent: 06:48, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Sorry! I was trying to copy homework from people in the breaks  
(Sent: 06:49, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
You copy?  
That's bad honey voice  
(Sent: 06:49, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Everyone copies.  
And stop calling me honey voice   
Or duck  
(Sent: 06:49, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
There is nothing left.   
What do you want me to call you then?  
Honey?  
Babe?  
Love?  
(Sent: 06:50, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Ah, seriously hyung.  
Bye.   
(Sent: 06:50, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
What?  
I don't get it.  
(Sent: 06:50, 03.03.2017)


	47. cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update!

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Hyuckie?  
(Sent: 09:50, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Yes hyung?  
Is there a problem?  
Are you okay?  
(Sent: 09:50, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
No.   
Everything is okay.   
It's history lesson and I'm bored.   
(Sent: 09:50, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Listen to the lesson hyungie.   
(Sent: 09:50, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Hyungie?  
Stop!!!!  
Stop getting cuter!!!!  
My heart!!!!  
It's hurt.   
(Sent: 09:51, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Stop it.   
And you call me drama queen  
(Sent: 09:51, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Ah~ seriously cute.   
(Sent: 09:51, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Listen to your teachef  
Teacher*  
(Sent: 09:51, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Teachef.  
Cute.   
(Sent: 09:51, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
That's not cute hyung seriously.   
You should listen to your teacher.   
What if you get caught?  
(Sent: 09:52, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Are you worried honey?  
(Sent: 09:52, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
So you've decided honey?  
(Sent: 09:52, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I'll call you whatever I or you like. Since you don't like anything I'll just call you whatever I like.   
(Sent: 09:52, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
How about you stop texting to me and start listening to your teacher?  
(Sent: 09:52, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
No.   
I miss you.   
(Sent: 09:53, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Shut up.   
Miss you more.   
I have to go. Listen to your teacher!!!!!  
(Sent: 09:53, 03.03.2017)


	48. arrange

**Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
I didn't get caught.   
(Sent: 11:53, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
I'm in lesson.  
Let's talk later hyung.   
(Sent: 11:55, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Okay.   
Quick question.   
How about we have lunch together Jaemin and Jeno can join?  
(Sent: 11:55, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Sounds good! See you at lunch!  
(Sent: 11:58, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Perfect!  
(Sent: 11:59, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Btw stop texting in lessons!!!  
(Sent: 12:03, 03.03.2017)


	49. lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second update for today and more will come!

**Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Stop doing that.   
(Sent: 12:29, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Doing what?  
(Sent: 12:29, 03.03.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
You are really rude to Jaemin.  
(Sent: 12:29, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
No I'm not?  
(Sent: 12:29, 03.03.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
We both know you are.   
What's wrong?  
(Sent: 12:29, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
I don't know why do you think like that.  
(Sent: 12:29, 03.03.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
We both know you are not acting like you.   
What's wrong?  
(Sent: 12:30, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
I don't know why I'm the rude one when it was him who started it.  
(Sent: 12:30, 03.03.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
I don't know what are you talking about.   
(Sent: 12:30, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
I'll tell you later. Now can you leave me alone?  
(Sent: 12:30, 03.03.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Yeah, whatever.  
(Sent: 12:30, 03.03.2017)


	50. lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've started posting my stories on Wattpad too!
> 
> I go by the same name @flaismin! You can easily shout at me from there!

**Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Can you two stop?  
(Sent: 12:30, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Stop what?  
(Sent: 12:30, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Don't act like you don't know.   
(Sent: 12:30, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
?  
(Sent: 12:31, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
You two text in front of us. It's rude. Stop it.   
(Sent: 12:31, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Uhm... sorry.   
(Sent: 12:31, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
And Jeno is so fucking rude.   
Tell him to stop.   
(Sent: 12:31, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
That's why I texted him in the first place.   
(Sent: 12:31, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Do you know why he acts like that?  
(Sent: 12:31, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Nope. But I will learn.   
No worries.   
(Sent: 12:31, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
Okay! I trust you.   
Now leave your phone alone and eat.   
You are so thin.   
That's what worries me.   
(Sent: 12:32, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
Okay, I'm coming for you then.   
(Sent: 12:32, 03.03.2017)

 **Donghyuck (@leed0606)**  
What?   
Why?  
(Sent: 12:32, 03.03.2017)

 **Rude Boy (@leem99)**  
To squish you.   
Because you are so cute.   
(Sent: 12:32, 03.03.2017)


	51. afterlunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehem..? Do you remember this fic? 
> 
> I'm sincerely sorry that I couldn't update for a LONG time... I had my personal stuff to take care of so it was hard to write and I didn't want to rush anything! I just wonder if there is anyone who still remembers this fic still. If there is (or not) I want to finish this guys because it has been more than a year since I started this. 
> 
> I should tell you that we will mostly see JaeNo from now on because we're done with Markhyuck's plot and I don't want to add them more drama. We'll just solve JaeNo's problem and have Markhyuck live their relationship in peace. (They will have their own chaps of course.) 
> 
> I guess I talked too much but I just wanted to tell you guys what to expect. It does NOT mean that there won't be any markhyuck scenes tho. 
> 
> Have fun!

**Makkuri (@leem99)**  
What the heck is wrong with you dude?  
(Sent: 16:28, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Can you just leave me alone?  
I don't wanna listen anything about your precious boyfriend or his friend.  
(Sent: 16:28, 03.03.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
You are not acting normal.  
(Sent: 16:28, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Yeah  
I am the guilty one as always  
(Sent: 16:28, 03.03.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Maybe if you fix your attitude you won't.  
(Sent: 16:28, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Yeah  
Okay  
I'll do that  
(Sent: 16:29, 03.03.2017)

 

 

 

 

  
**Mark Lee (@leem99)**  
Hey, Jaemin it's Mark.  
(Sent: 16:36, 03.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
I know.  
(Sent: 16:36, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark Lee (@leem99)**  
Sorry  for Jeno.  
He is actually nice.  
I swear.  
(Sent: 16:36, 03.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
You are acting like I'm new in here.  
I know how he acts.  
Keep him away from me.  
I don't want him near me.  
I'm okay with you because of Hyuck.  
But I don't want any of your friends around us.  
I hope I'm clear.  
Have a good evening Mark.  
(Sent: 16:36, 03.03.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!!!


	52. why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update!!! 
> 
> Please check previous chapter!!!

**Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Sorry.  
(Sent: 22:16, 03.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
Why?  
(Sent: 22:18, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Why am I sorry?  
(Sent: 22:18, 03.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
No.  
Why are you texting me?  
(Sent: 22:18, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
I'm sorry.  
I wasn't trying to be rude or anything.  
It just happened.  
(Sent: 22:18, 03.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
That happens often to you, I guess.  
Anyways, I don't care.  
Don't text me anymore.  
Good night.  
(Sent: 22:19, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
What do you mean?  
Hey?  
Na Jaemin?  
Aren't you going to answer me?  
Hey?  
Okay...  
Good night.  
I guess.  
(Sent: 22:22, 03.03.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we need more markhyuck in life.
> 
>  
> 
> leave comments please!


	53. done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Two more is on the way.

**Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
I'm done  
(Sent: 19:34, 03.03.2017)

Makkuri (@leem99)  
?  
(Sent: 19:34, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
I said I'm sorry like a decent person but he had this attitude and that told me not to talk to him anymore  
(Sent: 19:34, 03.03.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Maybe you got it wrong?  
(Sent: 19:34, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
He literally told me not to talk to him Mark.   
I'm not stupid.  
(Sent: 19:34, 03.03.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Why?  
I don't understand  
I thought he would be more understanding  
(Sent: 19:34, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
I don't know and I don't care anymore.   
I did all I could.   
I mean  
I know I wasn't the kindest person to him but he wasn't kind to me either  
At least I apologized.   
If he doesn't want to talk with me anymore that's okay  
(Sent: 19:35, 03.03.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
You are right Jeno   
(Sent: 19:35, 03.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Anyways wanna come to mine and play some fifa?  
(Sent: 19:38, 03.03.2017)

 **Makkuri (@leem99)**  
Yeah!! Always ready to beat you!   
(Sent: 19:35, 03.03.2017)


	54. creep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor attempt on markhyuck fluff because I missed them!!
> 
> One more is on the way.
> 
> Btw I'm half dead half asleep so there might be grammar mistakes and it is suddenly so hard to make stuff bold so there might be some problems there to. I apologize. I'll check it in the morning.

**You changed @leed0606's name to "Hyuckie" this name only will be seen in this conversation.**

**You changed your name to "Mark hyung" this name only will be seen in this conversation.**

 

 

 **Mark hyung (@leem99)**  
Hyuckie  
(Sent: 19:45, 03.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606)**  
Hyung!!  
(Sent: 19:46, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99)**  
What are you doing?  
(Sent: 19:46, 03.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606)**  
I was missing you.  
I'm still missing you.  
(Sent: 19:46, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99)**  
Relatable.  
I know we have spent all day together but I still miss you.  
(Sent: 19:46, 03.03.2017)

 **Hyuck** **(@leed0606** )  
Can we facetime before sleep?  
(Sent: 19:46, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99** )  
But when we do that we always fall asleep.  
(Sent: 19:47, 03.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606** )  
But that's what I want.  
If I can't sleep next to you then I want to fall asleep by listening to your voice.  
It's so calming.  
(Sent: 19:47, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99** )  
I can't say no to you anyways.  
Also I like watching you when you sleep.  
(Sent: 19:47, 03.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606** )  
Creep.  
(Sent: 19:47, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99** )  
Says the one who says that he wants to fall asleep by listening to my voice  
You are the creep.  
(Sent: 19:47, 03.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606** )  
Then if you don't want me to be a creep come and hug me to sleep.  
(Sent: 19:48, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99** )  
Is this an invitation?  
(Sent: 19:48, 03.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606** )  
No.  
Not yet.  
I still feel like you are my crush.  
Not my boyfriend.  
I'll freak out.  
(Sent: 19:48, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99** )  
Okay.  
Whatever you say Hyuckie.  
(Sent: 19:48, 03.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606** )  
What are you doing?  
(Sent: 19:48, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99** )  
I'm at Jeno's.  
We are hanging out right now.  
But we'll play fifa in minutes I guess  
(Sent: 19:48, 03.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606** )  
Oh, have fun!  
(Sent: 19:49, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99** )  
Jeno apologized to Jaemin by the way.  
But he told him that he doesn't want him to speak him.  
I was wondering if you knew why?  
(Sent: 19:49, 03.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606** )  
I have no idea but I'll try to learn!  
Have fun hyung!  
(Sent: 19:49, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99** )  
That would be great!  
Bye cutie.  
(Sent: 19:49, 03.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606** )  
Oh my god.  
Don't call me cutie.  
And also don't forget to facetime.  
(Sent: 19:49, 03.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99** )  
But you are cute.  
(Sent: 19:49, 03.03.2017)


	55. hyuck knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today!!
> 
> The tea is almost ready!

**My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
Jaemin-ah.   
(Sent: 20:15, 03.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) (@najaeminie)**  
Hyuck?  
(Sent: 20:24, 03.03.2017)

 **My Crush Fucking Knows My Name (To Your Face Na Jaemin) (@leed0606)**  
First of all.  
(Sent: 20:15, 03.03.2017)

 

 

**@leed0606 changed their name to "My Crush Is My Boyfriend" this name only will be seen in this conversation.**

 

 

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) (@najaeminie)**  
Gross.   
(Sent: 20:24, 03.03.2017)

 **My Crush Is My Boyfriend(@leed0606)**  
Are you still angry with Jeno because of what happened in the past?  
(Sent: 20:26, 03.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) (@najaeminie** )  
Yeah.   
(Sent: 20:26, 03.03.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I started a new markhyuck fic called Drunk (in love)!


	56. sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In next chapter we will finally learn the tea!! I'll post it later today!

**Hyuck (@leed0606)**  
Hyung!  
I'm really sorry!  
(Sent: 13:34, 06.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99)**  
Why are you the one who's sorry?  
And why are you sorry to me?  
I mean...  
Jaemin should be sorry towards Jeno.   
(Sent: 13:38, 06.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606** )  
I know but... he's not going to say sorry and I'm not that close to Jeno  
(Sent: 13:39, 06.03.2017)

 **Mark hyung (@leem99** )  
I really don't know what is his problem but it's getting really stupid.   
I don't wanna be rude or anything because he is your best friend but he should fix this behaviour.   
(Sent: 13:40, 06.03.2017)

 **Hyuck (@leed0606** )  
I know I'm sorry.... I'll talk to him..  
(Sent: 13:41, 06.03.2017)


	57. past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you read the previous chapter?

**My Crush Is My Boyfriend(@leed0606)**  
Seriously.  
What the fuck?  
(Sent: 14:56, 06.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
What?  
(Sent: 14:56, 06.03.2017)

 **My Crush Is My Boyfriend(@leed0606)**  
You.   
At lunch.   
Talking shit about Jeno in front of Jeno?  
I know that you are still upset/angry about it but you are putting us in a difficult position.   
If you don't like him.  
Fine.   
Don't.   
But don't act like that.   
What are you?  
Eight?  
(Sent: 14:56, 06.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
Fuck.   
Do you think it is my fault?  
I liked him in primary school and he bullied me when he learned it.   
Everyone bullied me because he was the one bullying?  
And then I get over everything and start a new page.   
And I like some guy.   
And realise that he was Jeno?  
Again?  
I don't want to go over everything again that's why I'm doing everything I can so that he can hate me.   
I can hate him.   
And we never talk.  
I want to hurt him and myself.   
So that he won't hurt me again.   
(Sent: 15:00, 06.03.2017)

 **My Crush Is My Boyfriend(@leed0606)**  
Look. I know that it has been hard.   
But he doesn't know anything.   
So he thinks that you are acting like that for no reason.   
Go talk with him.   
Maybe he will understand how wrong he is and everything will be okay?  
Well, at least better then now.   
(Sent: 14:56, 06.03.2017)


	58. you what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being this late!!!
> 
> Bullshitting is a real word from now on!

**Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
I'm sorry for my behaviour. It won't happen again because I won't see you again. I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk to me. Thank you.   
(Sent: 04:38, 07.03.2017)

  
 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
What?  
(Sent: 07:12, 07.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
I was clear enough.  
(Sent: 07:13, 07.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Look. I understand that you don't like me but I just don't understand why?  
Can you at least tell me why?  
(Sent: 07:13, 07.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
Are you even asking?  
You bullied me, Jeno.   
(Sent: 07:13, 07.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
??????  
Uhm, impossible?  
I never bullied anyone???  
(Sent: 07:13, 07.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
Do you think I'm bullshitting?  
(Sent: 07:13, 07.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
??????  
But... I... Didn't.   
(Sent: 07:13, 07.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
We were in the same class when you first moved here. We were even good friends but suddenly you started bullying me and since everyone liked you they also did the same so that you would like them. I had to change schools. Now stop acting like you don't know. I'm not telling this to ruin you or anything. You probably changed but I don't care. You remind me the times I went through a lot of things at a young age. I don't want to see you. I don't want you to hurt me again.  
(Sent: 07:15, 07.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Jaemin...   
I'm not telling that you're lying or anything but I really don't remember anything like that.   
I even met you this year...  
(Sent: 07:16, 07.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
What do you mean? We were almost best friends. You would call me Nana all the time. Now are you telling me that we've met this year?  
(Sent: 07:16, 07.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Wait... are you Nana?  
(Sent: 07:16, 07.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
No, I'm Madonna.  
Aren't you listening to me?  
(Sent: 07:16, 07.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
But...  
I wasn't bullying you.   
(Sent: 07:17, 07.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
You were.   
You would pull my hear and stuff.   
(Sent: 07:17, 07.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
Uhm...  
It was stupid and child way of showing that I liked you.  
(Sent: 07:17, 07.03.2017)

 **Na Jaemin (@najaeminie)**  
You what.  
(Sent: 07:18, 07.03.2017)

 **Jeno Lee (@leejen00)**  
I liked you.   
(Sent: 07:18, 07.03.2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm only left with the ending.


	59. decision

**I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
What the actual fuck  
(Sent: 08:12, 07.03.2017)

 **My Crush Is My Boyfriend(@leed0606)**  
What happened??  
Are you okay?  
(Sent: 08:13, 07.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
Jeno said that he didn't bully me  
(Sent: 08:13, 07.03.2017)

 **My Crush Is My Boyfriend(@leed0606)**  
What?   
Who is he kidding??  
(Sent: 08:13, 07.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
Apparently he liked me and that was his way of flirting  
(Sent: 08:13, 07.03.2017)

 **My Crush Is My Boyfriend(@leed0606)**  
So that dumbass was like that because he liked you???  
(Sent: 08:13, 07.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
Yeah  
I don't know what to do.  
(Sent: 08:14, 07.03.2017)

 **My Crush Is My Boyfriend(@leed0606)**  
I mean... You like him.   
And he was a child at that time  
You both were so I think...  
You should give him a chance???   
(Sent: 08:14, 07.03.2017)

 **I Think I Have A Crush And I Think I Will Suffer (Fuck You Karma) @najaeminie**  
Yeah...  
I guess I'll do that.  
(Sent: 08:14, 07.03.2017)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!  
> I will try to update as soon as possible!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How did we end up here?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036223) by [Bambam_the_dab_lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambam_the_dab_lord/pseuds/Bambam_the_dab_lord)




End file.
